Under the Sea: A Journey in Avalon
by The Sapphire Prince
Summary: This is a whole new pokemon League for Rosie and Pals. Join her on her new adventures and challenges. Watch her overcome tough gym leaders and such. Watch her grow into a true pokemon master as well as a responsible young woman. NEW CHAP! REVIEW! ^-^
1. A Whole New League

Under The Sea: A Whole New League

Written By: Sapphire Mists

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello Fans! It's me Sapphire Mists and I am here to dazzle you with my interesting stories and such. But I want to make a few things clear.

1.) I own all of my characters except for the people from the original storyline.

2.) If you want to, please notify me before using my characters at 

DeeGohan926@cs.com.

3.) If you're going to flame me, make it a good one, for I am an expert in

handling them!

"..."- Human speech and pokemon speech (only when it's in pokemon point of 

view.

... - Pokemon speech that is translated (when in human point of view)

__

Italics- Another person's thoughts

****

Bold- Another pokemon's thoughts

:...:- Inside the CB (Crystal Ball)

***- A break in the page

*~*- A battle sequence

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's Notes

Hello everybody! For once, this is not Rosie Fierra; instead it is I, Sapphire Mists who will do this prologue.

Previously, I had just finished Aftermath, the story that tells about Rosie's life over the past year or so.

Her brothers and sisters are a year old now. They walk, talk, cry, you know, all those things that toddlers like to do. The best thing about them is their personalities for they are all individuals now. 

Rose and John, her parents, are still in love and they always kindle the flame. It seems as if a divorce or separation is never in their thoughts. They never fight or even argue for that matter. In other words, it's the perfect marriage.

Rika and Rosie are very close friends. They talk constantly, even though I may not mention it that often. They come to each other when they have those feminine questions of theirs. 

CJ and Rosie, are young lovebirds. Rosie and CJ really love and care for each other despite their young ages. People in my stories get married quickly or just when it seems as if the time is right. CJ never pressures Rosie, nor does she pressure him. They have had a few arguments here and there but who cares? It's a normal part of a relationship. Or so I believe it to be, for nobody can ever have a disagreement unless you are the perfect couple.

In a way, Skyler and Casey are the same way. But their relationship is in a more intimate way. They live together in a rustic apartment building on Neptune in Avalon. It's very quaint in there and the pair gets along with each other great.

Hannah and Josh are also in love. They love each other very much. Hannah has really melded Josh into a man that will fit her needs. His evil side no longer exists and he no longer has an infatuation with Rosie. He is much caring to his pokemon too. Hannah is still the same sweet pokemon trainer who has a gentle disposition. I truly believe that she deserved to win the Championships. Her character is the key to her success.

I know that I haven't mention Chase and Johanna in a while, but they aren't very important. Chase is busy in school and Johanna has been working for a long time. Remember though, school is out in the summer so there may be a few surprises.

Ah, now I'm up to the pokemon! As you know, Ellie and Rosie are extremely attached to each other. The two do almost everything together and sometimes it seems as if Ellie the Aipom is a human. But if best friends have to be humans then I guess that Ellie is one in Rosie's eyes. 

Dew is attached to Rosie as well. After all, he does consider her to be his mother. Dew has made a major transition since he evolved however. He is no longer a baby, now he is more of a child about Chase's age. He likes to stay in his crystal ball at times and that leather pouch is no longer necessary.

OK, I am almost finished babbling. 

I want to name some improvements in this story that wasn't in the others. This fanfiction is going to be much more descriptive than the last, there is going to be a lot more action and less fluffy stuff, Rosie's going to have to face a lot more problems also. 

Now that I've gotten these things out of my head, let's get on with Under the Sea: The Avalon Adventures!

****

Chapter One

A cool breeze from the ocean wafts over all of us as we look at the glass elevator that goes up and down a hard plastic tunnel. My hair is lifted off of my shoulders as it is blown back.

I glance at my best friend, Rika, and then to my boyfriend CJ. They return my glance with a look of uneasiness. I finally look at my first pokemon, Ellie, and she scratches her ear in nervousness. Dew just looks on at the water, as if he wants to swim in there. Maybe I'll let him sooner or later, first we have to strike up the courage to get on that elevator.

Come on Mom, let's go! Dew cries impatiently as he taps me with his spherical teal blue tail.

"You're right Dew! What are we standing around for?" I ask, for now I am filled with a sudden feeling of courage after Dew's encouragement.

As if my traveling companions were hypnotized they snap out of their daze and perk up from their once dismal state. 

"I'm ready!" They say as they clench their fists.

"Well come on." I say and then we stride over to the elevator as if we were doing something drastic.

CJ reaches over and pushes a small black button that soon lights up. It has an arrow on it that points down so it will surely get us down to Meridian Village in no time.

About twenty seconds later, the elevator rises from the abyss below and rings to get our attention. 

We walk into the elevator and branch out to different corners of it. There are glass windows that look out at the ocean and all the things that go with it.

With a jolt, the elevator slowly ascends down into the water.

Ellie and Dew's faces are pressed against the windows as they look at the sea. Rika, CJ, and I decide to follow suit and we do the same thing.

It's wonderful down here! I can see Dewgong and other water pokemon going about their normal lives. Some of the younger pokemon swim right up to the elevator and press their snouts to the glass. I reach out and touch the glass and they smile and swim away.

Then, we look out at the weird plastic dome that the entire city is enclosed by. It is truly spectacular down there! There are skyscrapers with pale lights glowing on top of them as well as other uniquely designed buildings.

I can see streets and houses there too. They look somewhat normal but after all, it is about a mile below us.

OK, OK, I know that it may seem weird but people can survive underwater. Of course they don't breathe water, it's just that the water is sucked out and replaced with a mix of vital gases. The pressure doesn't really exist down here. You're probably like this is impossible but after all, this is the pokemon world, and anything is possible here! ^-^!

"Wow!" Rika says as she looks at the city.

"It's amazing down there!" CJ exclaims as his blue eyes scan the area.

Our little trip comes to an end five minutes later and with a small thump, we touch the stone landing on the sea floor. The doors open and we cautiously step out of the elevator. 

When our feet touch cement, we look all around us. It's not as weird as we thought! There are normal houses and everything and the streets seem normal. The Avalon-style of the designs of buildings is very different but it has an advanced appeal to it.

The air that we breathe seems much cleaner. There must be a treatment plant or something. I really like it though.

A short young woman with her hair in a bun walks up to us with a smile plastered onto her round face.

"Hello, I'm Jackie and welcome to Meridian Village!" She says as she extends her hand.

We all shake her hand and tell her who we are.

"So are any of you pokemon trainers?" She asks.

I step up and say, "I'm a pokemon trainer." 

Jackie smiles and asks, "are you interested in joining the Avalon League?" 

"That's the reason why we're here." Rika tells her.

"That's great! So you must be in need of directions to the pokemon center." She asks.

"Exactly!" CJ tells her.

"Alright-y then. First, you have to go down this road, which is called Beginning Street. After three blocks, make a right onto Galley Avenue and you'll see a pokemon center with a large blue P on the roof. It also has a few Horsea painted on to it." She explains.

I take a moment and memorize this. I really don't want to get lost in my first fifteen minutes her.

"Thank you." I say and we say our goodbyes before we set off down the gently sloping road.

"The people here are really nice." Rika says as we walk down the road.

"I agree." I say.

To my right are a few houses with nice green lawns on them with lanterns that poke out from the earth. There are a lot of white picket fences that add to the appeal of the houses.

I smile as I look at them in amazement.

When we turn onto Galley Avenue I get the impression that this is one of the more busy streets of Meridian. There are a few cars here and there and I can see a lot of specialty stores.

I guess that I would say that the people like fresh foods better than frozen and whatnot, because there are bakeries, butcher shops, creameries, and there are places with a few places with carts full of different produce.

The wonderful scent of fresh baked bread fills our nostrils as we walk to the pokemon center that is just twenty feet or so away from us. My mouth waters and I have an urge to run and by a loaf of bread but I restrain myself from doing so.

The pokemon center is a large facility that is painted with a shade of sky blue. Up near the top is a large blue P with beautifully drawn Horsea gathered around the P. There are many windows on it also.

CJ opens the pair of double doors for us ladies and then we walk through the doors and into the lobby where I can see at least three pokemon trainers sitting on the large blue couches reading magazines.

We walk right up to the long marble desk where a beautiful Nurse Joy with a blue and white version of the normal outfits that the nurses usually where. I get the picture that blue is a major color in this country.

"Welcome to the Meridian Pokemon Center, how may I help you." She asks cheerfully.

"I'm Rosie Fierra and I would like to register for the Avalon League." I say.

"Wow, another pokemon trainer!" She exclaims as she stoops down to grab a clipboard.

"You mean that a lot more pokemon trainers who came here." I ask her as I lean onto the smooth counter.

"Oh yes, today is the day that Professor Willow gives out some water pokemon to upcoming trainers." She explains as she hands me the clipboard along with a clear pen filled with blue ink.

I fill the sheet with all the required information such as my name, hometown, age, experience, and information of that nature.

After I'm finished, Nurse Joy takes the sheet and places it into a machine.

"It's Rosie, right." She asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"It would really help if you take a trip to the Professor's lab. He'll give you an upgrade and the official registration. After that, you should come back here and I'll give you your identification card." She explains.

"I will, just tell me where it is." I ask her with a smile.

"It's right behind the center. I would like it if you let me give your pokemon an official examination; I'll be finished by the time you get back." She says.

I take out my crystal balls and hand her Ellie and Dew along with them. 

Bye Rosie! Ellie says with a wave.

See you later Mom! Dew cries as he jumps into the air.

"You all better behave!" I say and then my friends and I walk out of the pokemon center.

"This is so cool!" Rika says as she lashes a few pictures.

"I know! It's amazing down here! I can't wait to see how tough the pokemon are!" I exclaim as we walk to the large establishment in front of us.

This must be the lab. I have to admit it's much smaller than Palmetto's but I guess that he studies different subjects than Palmetto. There are a few willow trees in the front lawn along with a few spotlights that flash on the brick building.

We walk in the building and follow a few whit signs that direct us to the main lab where the Professor must be located. 

A young girl with sea green hair walks out with a shiny blue crystal ball. She clutches it to her chest and she seems to have a dreamy look in her eyes. She must be really happy about the pokemon that she must've received.

Once we pass her we walk into a large room full of aquariums filled with dozens of water pokemon. There are long metal counters and many computers and other gadgets to the right side of the lab.

A tall man with orange hair and pale blue eyes that sparkle in the light. He looks quite young and he has a thin mustache on his upper lip. He's wearing a white lab coat along with a pair of faded blue jeans.

He perks up when we walk into the room.

"Hello, I'm Professor Willow, who are you?" He asks.

"My name is Rosie." 

"I'm Rika!" 

"I'm CJ."

"And we're from the Flower Archipelago. I came here to get my pokedex upgraded and to get officially registered." I tell him.

"I'll need your pokedex young lady." He says with a smile.

I reach into my teal backpack and pull out the cobalt blue pokedex that Palmetto gave me on my first day as a pokemon trainer.

Willow grabs it and places it into a machine with a large screen on it. He types in a few keys and then my picture comes up. He types once more and then he stops.

"Would you like a color change?" He asks.

"Sure! I'll take a blue violet pokedex please." I tell him.

He punches in a few more keys and I hear a loud whizzing sound as the cover is removed and replaced with a much newer cover. Two minutes later, he hands me my new pokedex full of so much more information than the last.

I open the pokedex and it says that it is Dexter and that he will be my companion on my journeys. Satisfied with the results, I place it back into my backpack and sling the backpack over my shoulder.

"Thank you Sir." I say as I give him a handshake.

"You're welcome. Feel free to call the lab if you have any questions about water pokemon." He says and then we leave his lab and take a trip back to center.

***

"Hey you two, are you hungry?" I ask my pokemon as we sit down at the Pokecafe in the pokemon center.

Uh huh! They say.

I release all of my pokemon that are in my care at the present moment. Vanilla, Lizzie, Sparky, and Crimson all come out of their crystal balls. They cheer at the fact that they're in a new environment.

"Fruits or veggies?" CJ asks them.

Fruits! Vanilla, Dew, and Crimson cry.

Vegetables! Sparky, Lizzie, and Ellie say.

CJ digs out some of the food that we prepared last night before we left. The pokemon food is shaped in triangles and is about five inches on each side.

The pokemon hold their foods and munch on it.

Yum! Dew cries as he wolfs down his food.

All the other pokemon like their food and then us humans buy some turkey sandwiches. 

After we fulfill our hunger, I return my pokemon to their crystal balls. Then we get up and walk out of the Pokecafe. 

"What do you want to do now?" I ask my pals as we walk out of the center and onto Galley Avenue.

"Let's just walk around the village." CJ suggests.

"I guess that we can do that." I say and Rika agrees soon after I do.

So we stroll around the city until all of a sudden, the next thing that I know is that we're all on the ground kicking and screaming.

Two dark figures appear with black and red outfits with a big red R on the chest area. There are sick smiles on their faces and I can hear a feminine giggle coming from one of the figures.

"That was almost too easy Randy." She says in a low tone.

"You're right Amber." Randy agrees.

"Who are you?" I cry as I struggle to get out of the nets but I come to no avail.

How could this be happening to us? We've never gotten mugged before, except with Josh but he never mugged us. It was always someone else who had gotten mugged.

"We're called Team Rocket and we're taking that Aipom and Marril away from you!" Amber says coolly.

"Never!" Rika cries as she sends out her two pokemon.

Devon and Lassie wait patiently for their master's orders.

"Hey, more pokemon to steal!" Randy points out as he takes out some sort of gun. It is a silver color and has one log barrel in which the weapon comes out of.

"Devon, use a scratch attack to free us from the net!" Rika tells him. 

OK! Devon cries as his crescent moon glows as well as his extended claws. A few seconds later he shreds the net into pieces and waits for more orders.

Randy shoots the gun. It makes a quiet sound, almost like a tranquilizer gun. Devon falls to the ground clutching his neck.

"Devon!" She cries as she rushes to her wounded pokemon's side. She shakes him but he doesn't move. But he is still alive because I can see a gentle rise and fall of his furry chest when he breathes.

"You're going to pay!" Rika says with ferocity that I thought was unknown to her. She clenches her fists.

"Lassie, torch those fools!" She says as she jumps on her devoted dog's back.

Lassie roars and shoots out a massive fireball at the team. It had to be at least ten feet in diameter! The flames scorch the duo and they fall to the ground. 

Somehow, Randy gets a lucky shot in and Lassie falls down from the effects of the tranquilizer.

"No!" Rika cries as she blindly rushes at the enemies.

CJ and I look at each other and nod our heads. We sneak behind our opponents and with our hands, we chop their necks in a certain place that leaves them unconscious.

"I'll go call the police!" CJ says as he runs to a nearby payphone at the corner of the block.

I run to my pokemon to check and see if they were all right, but it turns out that they had gotten shot also so they are unconscious. I weep as I clutch them in my arms hoping that they will be okay.

"Oh Lassie." Rika says as she rubs her fallen pokemon.

A few minutes later, an Officer Jenny and a team of other officers arrest the criminals. Then, after some brief questioning, they escort all of us back to the pokemon center for the pokemon to be healed.

"Will the pokemon be all right?" I plead with Joy as I shake her arm.

"They'll be find. A good night's rest should cure them but-." Nurse Joy says but then her eyes trail off.

"But what?" Rika demands.

"They were filled with an extremely high dose of tranquilizer that could have possibly killed them if they hadn't gotten here on time." She says.

"What?" I ask. It seems as if I'm falling off a cliff that never ends. My brain is screaming but my mind isn't. A part if me is glad that I got them there on time but another part of me is still worried.

"When will they heal?" Rika asks her.

"In order to be safe, you should stay here for at least a week." Joy says.

"Fine! As long as my pokemon is going to be all right I'll stay as long as it takes!" I exclaim.

"It would be a great idea is you all went to sleep." Joy says.

We obediently follow her directions and go into one of the small rooms upstairs that has two beds in it. There is a small bathroom that is connected to the room too.

I slip on a pair of new pajamas; a pair of pink pajama bottoms with Jigglypuff on the along with a pink tank top.

We all get into the bed but everyone except CJ and I fall asleep.

"I hope that my friends will be all right." I say to CJ, who was sitting upright on his bed.

"I do too." He says.

"Why would they want to attack us CJ?" I ask him and then I look into his eyes through the darkness of the room. For some odd reason, I can always see his eyes even when it is pitch black. I don't know exactly why but I just can.

"I really don't know Rosie. All we can do is wait." He says.

I climb into his bed and snuggle up closely to him.

"Hold me." I say and CJ wraps his strong arms around my body. For some odd reason, I fell asleep almost immediately after that.

***

My head throbs as I watch my fallen pokemon sleeping in the mini stretchers that belongs to the center. She has an IV needle stuck in her elbow, as does all the other pokemon that had gotten shot.

I walk into the room and pull up a chair beside my pokemon. Dew had a look of discomfort on his face and Ellie looked like she hadn't slept in days; she was so quiet.

I place my hand in their hands and stay there with them like that for about twenty minutes. During that time I might whisper to them about how much I care for them how much I hope that I would've gotten shot instead of them.

Nurse Joy quietly walks in the room and places her hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to look her into her eyes.

"Why don't you go outside? I have to give them some food and some more medicine." She says.

I sigh and do as I was told. I walk into the large lobby and plop myself on the couch where a whole bunch of other trainers were. I feel a few stares from some of them, mainly the fourteen-year-olds.

This one boy with short red hair and brown eyes pats me on the shoulder.

"You're a pokemon trainer right?" He asks.

Here we go again. I just don't feel like battling right now, not while my pokemon are injured. Does anyone really think that I want more of them to get hurt? If they do then they are terribly mistaken.

"Yeah." I say dryly.

"Well would you like to have a battle?" He asks.

"Not really?" I say.

His face contorts into a slight frown.

"Then what kind of trainer are you?" He asks angrily.

This sets me off and I stare at him with a piercing gaze and tight lips. My teal eyes that normally looks so gentle now glow with an invincible rage.

"How old are you kid?" I ask him while I slowly calm myself down.

"I'm fourteen and I want to test out my new Corsola." He says.

A Corsola! I would love to have used Dew for this match but he isn't here with me.

"I really don't want to hurt your pokemon, but if you wish it. How about a one on one pokemon battle and I'll choose a fire type so that you'll have an advantage." I say as I rise from my seat.

"You don't stand a chance but I agree." He says.

I smile at his arrogance. That brat doesn't even know what he's getting into. Crimson is a wisely trained Vulpix that knows just what to do to get on a water pokemon's bad side. If you know what I mean.

We walk outside the center and out into the street. We walk about thirty feet away from each other and then we wait for a pokemon to be chosen.

"Go Corsola!" The boy yells, I didn't even bother to get his name.

"Come on out Crimson!" I say.

*~*

"Leave it to a girl to choose a cute pokemon." The boy says.

I glare at him as well as the Corsola that is supposedly going to be my contender for this match.

"He may be handsome but my Vulpix is not a force to be reckoned with!" Rosie says nonchalantly.

I love Rosie's coolness, even in tough matches. She always seems to know just what to do to win the match, well sometimes. She occasionally slips up here and then but who cares, I love her nonetheless.

"Use a tackle attack Corsola." 

Corsola lets out a high pitched shrill and hops from place to place in an attempt to confuse me. I stand there and keep my cool until it actually hits me. I get thrown to the ground but I get right back up for it didn't hurt too much.

"Scare it with a roar attack!" Rosie says.

I leap back and bare my teeth. Then, with a huge breath of air, I let out a ferocious roar that sends Corsola weeping to her master. She tugs his pant's leg but he looks down at her.

"You can beat him Corsola, I know that you can!" He pleads with her.

"Oh all right." Corsola says as she goes back on the battlefield.

"That-a girl! Use a bubble attack!" He says.

"Use a fire blast!" Rosie says.

Corsola opens her tiny mouth and shoot out twenty bubbles. I can see the determination that she has. She really wants to win for her master and I don't want to disappoint her.

I shot an off center fireball that just misses the pokemon and the bubbles hit me full force. I fall to the floor in defeat but as you know I'm not really defeated.

"You're the best Corsola!" The boy cheers as he lifts pokemon high into the air.

"I guess that you did." Rosie says as she scoops me into her arms.

***

"Crimson." I say to my pokemon after the boy walks away, joyfully praising his pokemon.

Yes Rosie? He asks.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I ask him with a sideways look.

Yeah! He admits happily.

"Why?" I ask him.

You should've seen how much the Corsola wanted to win for her trainer. I didn't want to make her lose her pride as well as the master's. He says.

It made perfect sense. If Crimson had won the match, it probably would have broken the spirit of both of the beings. He wanted to keep them happy so he willfully lost the battle. He's such a caring pokemon.

"I understand Crimson, return." I say as he goes back into his pokemon with a jubilant smile at his good deed.

***

The red light above the white door of the operating room fades out and the doors burst open.

Ellie and Dew leap into my arms with huge smile plastered on their faces. 

I twirl them round and round with yet another huge smile on my face. I'm so happy that they're all right!

"I'm so glad that you're here! It's been lonely here without you two on my shoulder!" I cry.

Rika and her pokemon are caressing each other and basically doing the same things that I am doing. Nurse Joy and CJ stand of to the side with satisfied smiles on their faces.

After we reacquaint ourselves with each other we leave the pokemon center.

"The map says that there is a large island full of all sorts of pokemon." CJ says.

"Let's go there!" Rika says.

"I haven't caught a new pokemon in over a year. I need the practice!" I say with a determined look on my face as we walk back to the elevator that leads up to the dock above.

Meridian is a very beautiful village. Beside me lamenting over the week that our pokemon were hospitalized, I did a lot of sightseeing. There are so many things to do there. CJ even took us to the movies to see a cool movie called "Out Cold." It was pretty funny too.

So we hop on the elevator, that leads to another new adventure. An adventure that might possibly get me some other friends!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Off in the Distance:

"She really thinks that she has u s down for the count."

"Well, she and her friends have another thing coming to them..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So how did you like it? Mysterious isn't it? Please review and send me

your comments, as always!

****

****


	2. Pokemon Galore

Under The Sea: Pokemon Galore

Written By: Sapphire Mists

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello Fans! It's me Sapphire Mists and I am here to dazzle you with my interesting stories and such. But I want to make a few things clear.

1.) I own all of my characters except for the people from the original storyline.

2.) If you want to, please notify me before using my characters at 

DeeGohan926@cs.com.

3.) If you're going to flame me, make it a good one, for I am an expert in

handling them!

"..."- Human speech and pokemon speech (only when it's in pokemon point of 

view.

... - Pokemon speech that is translated (when in human point of view)

__

Italics- Another person's thoughts

****

Bold- Another pokemon's thoughts

:...:- Inside the CB (Crystal Ball)

***- A break in the page

*~*- A battle sequence

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

Hello!

What's up?

I'm fine now that my pokemon are in good health and better than ever. But before I get into detail about that, I'll fill you in on what happened in the last chapter.

In the last chapter, my friends and I had just arrived on the aquatic country of Avalon. Everything is underwater and off in the distance we can see little mountainous islands along with tiny signs that label the distant cities.

There was an intimidating elevator that left my friends and I staring at it motionlessly. I mean, we were like terrified or something! We were actually afraid to hop in!

Dew, with his adventuresome attitude, restored our courage and rallied us up to get into the elevator.

We admired the view on our trip down the elevator, and once we reached the bottom, a friendly young woman who directed us to the pokemon center greeted us.

I got registered and everything. My pokemon also go an official examination by Nurse Joy and after that, she told us to visit the Professor of this league. 

His name is Professor Willow. He is quite young and quite handsome. I think that he was flirting with me, but he was kind of looking at Rika. Rika paid no attention to him and I didn't either.

He gave me a new pokedex with a blue violet covering along with an upgrade of new information on all the pokemon. I can't wait to test it out! 

After that, and after we ate some food we decided to go trooping around the island. We were just walking along the street when two members of Team Rocket mugged us and shot our pokemon with tranquilizers. 

Our pokemon went into a state of unconsciousness. With some quick thinking, CJ and I chopped the criminals on their necks, causing them to go unconscious also. CJ called the police and Nurse Jenny and some other officers apprehended them and carted them off to jail, where they belong. 

But everything was not back to normal, our pokemon were in critical condition. It turned out that the dose could have actually killed Dew, Ellie, Lassie, and Devon. We had to hang about Meridian for a week until the pokemon were fully healed.

I lamented most of the time, as did Rika. We were a comfort to each other as well as CJ was a comfort to us.

I even challenged a beginner pokemon trainer. He wanted to test out his Corsola against my Vulpix. It was an easy battle to win but Crimson, being the nice being that he is; he let Corsola win so that it'll please his master. I even felt good after that.

Now we're on our way to some island full of pokemon and I want to capture a few if I can. So let's get to the story!

****

Chapter Two

"Get back here you twerps!" Amber yells as we try our best to speed away from their super fast cruiser.

"Come on CJ!" Rika and I yell to CJ. He's at the wheel of the cruiser and he's trying his best to keep us going faster but Team Rocket is getting closer and closer.

I whip my head around and grab Dew, my newly evolved Marril and hold him in my arms. He looks up at me with a face filled with emotion.

"You'll be safe as long as you're with me Dew. Now use a water gun!" I reassure him. 

I trust you Mom! He says as he fills himself up with air. The he shoots dozens of gallons of water at Team Rocket.

"Ah!" The scream as they get blasted off of the boat and into the cool water of the ocean.

"Great job!" We all cheer as we approach a large island that is divided by a river that cuts through a valley. The tops of the mountains are covered with snow but everything else is pretty green.

"Is this that island that has tons of pokemon?" Rika asks as we round the mountain.

Hopefully, Team Rocket won't find us on this island. This is why we're going to unload on the opposite side of the island. 

"Yeah!" CJ says.

Amber and Randy had been after us ever since we left Meridian Village! I mean, first they shoot our pokemon friends and now they try to hijack us and then steal our pokemon. They'll never get us; we're too smart for them.

Today I got a really good look at them. Randy has very short brown hair and brown eyes, and Amber has blonde hair and gray eyes. I should be able to notice them from now on.

CJ makes a tight turn as we near the shore. He stops the boat and we grab our things. I roll up the pant's legs of my purplish pants and grab my two pokemon. 

We all climb off the boat and into the water, for there is no dock in sight around here. 

I carefully walk through the water and onto the shore of the island. It has a rocky beach and a few dirt paths that lead up the mountain. 

The weather is quite comfortable. It's about fifty degrees outside and there are a few cool breezes here and there. The air smells salty but it also smells like a typical forest.

"We might have to camp out here for the night." CJ says as he looks at the huge mountain above us. 

"I agree, it's a good thing that we have that portable house capsule that John gave us two Christmases ago." Rika says as she takes a few pictures. 

We make our way to a huge rock that can fit all of us, including our pokemon.

"We should call my parents." I suggest.

"You're right, we haven't talked to them in days." CJ agrees with a nod of his head.

I take out my laptop capsule, release it, and I click on the telephone icon. A small window appears with a teal and blue border. I type in my number and dial it.

"Halo!" Julian says as his happy face appears on the screen.

"Hey Julian!" We exclaim.

"Mommy! Rosie!" He yells.

I hear thunderous footsteps that slow down once they get to the laptop.

"I want to see Rosie!" Rosalynne and Evan cry as they push each other away from the screen.

"Move!" They yell.

Evan tackles Julian and Julian kicks Evan so that he'll get him off of him. Rosalynne leaps onto Evan and starts pulling his hair while Julian starts holding a question.

"They mean!" He explains to me.

I smack myself in the head at this spectacle that is happening right before my eyes.

"Hey!" Dad says as he pulls the struggling pair of babies by their arms. Rosalynne's curly ponytail was in disarray and Evan had a small scratch on his face. Their faces tremble and then they start bawling.

"Oh no, Julian, why don't you go outside with Darwin?" Mom asks him as Darwin ushers for Julian to follow him. Julian gets up easily and waddles over to the Totodile.

"Rosie! Where are you? Are you in good health? Are the pokemon OK? Has Team Rocket attacked you again?" Mom asks hurriedly. 

I sigh and explain to her that everything is all right with everything and that we defeated Team Rocket a few minutes ago.

"That's excellent! Rosalynne and Evan have been fighting a lot lately." She says as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I see." I say with a laugh.

Basically, we discuss what's going on and everything and then we hang up. Mom says that Rosalynne can just about use the potty and that she befriended a family of Teddiursa that lives near the mountains. Evan met up with some Wooper and Julian met some Cyndaquil. It's a good thing that they like pokemon at such an early age.

"Let's eat some lunch." I say as I release a mini refrigerator and take a out a zip-lock bag full of pre-made ham sandwiches. I also get some pokemon food and release my pokemon so that we can eat.

We munch on our sandwiches happily as we sit on the rock. 

Suddenly, I hear a whooshing sound a brown blur grabs the sandwich right out of my hand.

I whirl around to face the thief. It turned out to be a large Pidgeotto and he was happily crunching on my sandwich.

I stand up and wave my fist at the pokemon. "You better give me back my sandwich!"

Yeah, you better give my friend her sandwich back! Ellie says as she stands up too.

No! It cries and flaps its wings violently. I fall to the ground from the sudden force of the wind.

Then the Pidgeotto gives a final flap of its wings and we get twirled around in a mini tornado. We kick and scream as we get sent way over to the large valley and we fall into the river.

I struggle to my feet but I soon fall down again by the slipperiness of the rocks that line the riverbed. I end up swallowing like a liter of water by the time I actually stand upright.

"Ugh!" I scream as I sling my hair out of my face.

"The pokemon sure are rude around here!" CJ says as steps onto the ground next to the water. 

"Yeah!" Rika agrees as she crawls out of the water.

"We have to get out of these clothes!" I cry as Dew and Ellie shake all the water off of themselves.

Not so fast! I hear a voice say.

"Who are you?" I ask loudly.

The others just stare at me like I'm freaking out or something. I twirl around in circles trying to find the source of the voice.

Get out of our territory! Another scared voice yells.

Then two bug pokemon crawl out of the bushes. One of them, was a beautiful ruby red Ledian and the other was a tiny Spinarak that is a shade of pale green.

"Wow!" I say as I take out my pokedex.

"Ledian: the five star pokemon. This pokemon has stars on it's back that grow large or small depending on how many stars are in the sky. Also, when the stars are visible, Ledian fly around spreading a glittering powder. They are formidable opponents and they often hang out with Spinarak." Dexter says.

"Cool!" Rika says as she flashes some pictures of them.

"Spinarak: the spider pokemon. This pokemon spins durable webs that capture its prey. They are often very shy and they should be treated with care." Dexter says.

"That's interesting." CJ says.

I fumble in my backpack and take out a few quartz crystal balls.

"You're going to capture them?" CJ asks.

"Of course, I only have one bug type in my team." I say.

Not in this lifetime! The Ledian cries as she hovers into the air. Then pointy stars are propelled towards us.

I leap out of the way and roll once I hit the ground.

"You're a tough one aren't you?" I say with a smile.

Yes, and I intend to keep it that way! Let's jump them! The Ledian says with a smile.

But I'm afraid! The Spinarak cries.

Ledian practically falls out of the air. She walks over to her companion and pats him on the back.

Just use a string shot attack. She says.

"Take care of them Dew. Do what you have to." I say, because I want to see how he handles this without my assistance.

*~*

I leap off Mom's shoulder and glare at the duo in front of me.

"You really let yourself be captured by her?" Ledian asks.

"She's my mom!" I exclaim.

"You are dreadfully mistaken kid." She says.

"I'm not, she's my Mom and you're going to pay for saying that she isn't!" I threaten her as I leap into the air going into a skull bash attack.

I collide into her glowing fist and I get deflected to the ground very quickly. A dizzy feeling takes over my body as I twirl around aimlessly.

"Take this!" Spinarak yells.

A sticky substance is wrapped around my leg and I get thrown into the air, only to be hammered down again by Ledian.

Man are they tough. Why is Mom putting me through this?

"Mom why are you doing this to me?" I ask her.

"I want you to try your best." She says.

Ledian lands in front of me and starts throwing dozens of punches at me. I leap out of the way and duck to escape the blows. I wrap my tail around an arm and use my feet to propel myself into the air. Then I shoot gallons of water at Ledian and she gets blown into the ground.

Once I land I shoot a few bubbles at the spider and he gets blasted into a tree by the force.

I get ready to fire another round but Mom stops me.

"That was great!" Mom says as she sweeps me into a hug.

"Thanks Mommy!" I say and then she looks at the Ledian that is crawling to her feet.

"Oh, Ledian, we're sorry." She says as she scoops her into her arms. 

Ledian peers into Rosie's eyes with a look of confusion. **Why does she care that her pokemon defeated me? Why does she care that I am hurt? I don't understand!**

"Why do you care?" Ledian asks.

"Because you're hurt and I want to heal you." Rosie says to her.

"But I almost hurt you." Ledian pleads.

"You have to learn to forgive sometimes. I'm not going to hold a grudge against you for that." Rosie says as she grabs some super potion spray.

Ellie leaps off Rosie's shoulder and grabs the dazed Spinarak. With a few words of reassurance she comes back and resumes her place on Rosie's shoulder while Spinarak climbs up her leg.

"Hello little guy!" She says.

"Hello." He says in a trembling voice.

"Emmy is very shy." Ledian says.

"That's a cute name but what's your name?" Rosie asks.

"I'm Starlight!" She says.

"That's beautiful!" Rosie says as she sprays the potion on them, which instantly replenishes their health. Then she places the half empty bottle back into her back pack.

"Well, why don't you get inside your crystal balls, and when it's time to eat, I'll release you." Rosie suggest as she holds the spheres to there faces.

"Fine!" Starlight says as she presses the button and gets brought inside the sphere as well as her companion.

***

I slip into a tank top and my pajama bottoms to lounge in our portable house that is completely furnished with two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

I open the door to the bedroom and stroll into the kitchen where everyone else was preparing some food. 

I take out some bowls for the pokemon and place three pieces of pokemon food into them. There was two veggie biscuits and a fruit biscuit in each dish.

The oven dings and Rika pulls out a cookie sheet with four garden burgers on them. CJ adds some lettuce, tomato, and a few condiments onto the burgers and he hands us each a plate.

"Thanks." I say as I take a deep bite.

"Oops, I forgot!" I say as I release my as of right now, two pokemon out of their pokeballs for I had sent all my old ones back because I had a feeling that i would capture some. All together there are four pokemon in my active party.

This tastes great! Starlight cries as she munches on a veggie biscuit.

Emmy, Ellie, and Dew nod their approval. But then they get back to eating their food while I pour some water into a huge dish for them to drink.

After we all finish we wash the dishes and flock to the couches. I snuggle up with my boyfriend while Rika plays a game on my computer and the pokemon talk amongst themselves.

"Avalon seems like a nice place." I say.

"Yeah, it's pretty down there." CJ says.

"Uh huh." Rika says.

"I wonder where a gym is." I say as I twirl a strand of my hair.

"The first gym is supposed to be on Coral City." CJ tells us.

"Well how far is that?" I ask him as I turn to look him in the eyes.

"I think it's about seventy-five miles from here." CJ says with an air of uncertainty.

"Seventy-five miles!" Rika says.

"Let's look on the bright side. At least I'll have a lot of time to do some training and have lots of pokemon battles." I say with a relaxed smile as I fall back onto CJ.

A sweat drop appears at the temples of both Rika's and CJ's head. 

"You're not the one who has to watch all of these battles." Rika says with a downcast face.

I rise up all of a sudden. "I do too! I'm the one who has the strategies and I can't just do it with my head turned. I have to see what's going on!" I tell her.

"Gee Rosie, I didn't know that you felt so strongly about it!" CJ says.

Rosie's right! The whole thing about pokemon battling is testing the bond between a pokemon and their master. It also tests the ability of your pokemon and it tells another person your ability as a trainer! Ellie says as she leaps into my lap.

"Right on!" I say as I give her a high five.

"Ugh!" Rika cries.

"If only I could understand pokemon speech..." CJ says.

***

"Ellie, I want you to leap into the air and use a swift attack." I tell my pokemon as we do some brief training.

Ellie gets a head start by running and then she leaps into the air and shoots those sharp yellow stars out of her hands, feet, and her tail. The piece of wood that was there fell into neatly cut sections.

Ellie lands with almost no noise at all. Over the past year I had been working on having my pokemon be as silent as possible. That's a great aspect of a possible sneak attack.

"That was awesome Ellie!" I say as I give her a hug. Ellie beams as she returns the hug and smiles. **I feel so proud of myself!**

Wow, Rosie really is as nice has Ellie said she was! I want to do my best so that Rosie will be proud of me and so she can give me a hug! Starlight thinks as she prepares for her turn in using her swift attack.

"It's your turn now Starlight!" I say as I clap to get her going.

Starlight jumps into the air and unsheathes her gossamer wings that propel her into the air. Then, those sharp stars are shot out of the beautiful sapphire on her forehead. The wood falls into neat little cubes that are about an inch on each side.

"Great job!" I say as Starlight flies into my arms. She beams with joy as I twirl her around.

I look at Emmy who was shaking uncontrollably off to the side. I smile and approach him carefully.

"It's your turn Emmy, but I want you to use your poison sting attack instead." I say to him.

Oh...oh...OK. He says as he waddles over to me.

I assemble some wood and stand off to the side. "Now!" I say.

Emmy shoots out two poison needles at the wood but they only splinter the wood. I try my best not to laugh and I walk over to him and stoop down to his level.

"I know that you can do better than that. I'm not going to be mad at you if you can't, try your best OK?" I ask him softly.

OK. He says. **Yea! She believes in me she really does! I'll try my best now!**

Emmy crawls back and shoots dozens of the needles at the wood and once he's finished, the wood is all sawdust.

My mouth immediately drops to the ground as I scoop him up and give him a twirl.

"That was great Emmy! I know that you could do it!" I say.

Hooray! He says.

All of a sudden a soft hand is placed onto my shoulder. I whip around quickly to stare whoever it is into the eyes.

I meet a pair of sparking green eyes and a green hair. I step back and eye the tall girl with blonde hair who's wearing a ruby colored wrap skirt.

"Hey I'm Jessica, would you like to have a three-pokemon battle?" She asks in a sweet voice.

"I'm Rosie and sure I'll have a pokemon battle with you!" I say.

CJ and Rika, who were watching the whole training session, gets up from the lounge chairs and stand by the sidelines to watch the battle.

"OK, then. I choose you Butterfree!" She says as she releases a cute Butterfree with a lilac body.

"I know that it's our first battle but I have faith in you. Go Starlight!" I say as I look at Starlight with a smile.

*~*

I clench my four fists together as I hover into the air. This is my first battle and I really want to make this count. Nobody but Emmy and my mom has ever been this nice to me and I want to make her happy. Sadly, my mom died about a year ago. I'm only two years old.

"Use a tackle attack!" Rosie says.

I flap my wings and let out a battle cry as I ram Butterfree in the chest. He plummets to the ground.

"Butterfree! Use a whirlwind attack!" Jessica says.

Butterfree gets up from the ground and starts flapping his wings violently. I hold my arms up in a cross as I flap my own wings to stay airborne but I get blown into a tree.

"Starlight are you all right?" Rosie asks worriedly.

I stand back up and nod my head.

"Good, now use a sift attack!" She says. 

The sapphire atop my head glows as dozens of stars gets propelled towards Butterfree. He is stuck there as the stars scratch him continually. I smile at my work and I hover into the air.

"Use a comet punch!" Rosie says.

I make my body go horizontal, and then I give my wings a large push and I get propelled towards the butterfly pokemon. I clock him right in the face and he falls down to the ground in defeat. 

"Wahoo!" I exclaim as I do airborne somersaults in the air.

"That was excellent Starlight, comeback down here!" Rosie says with clasped hands.

I descend from my place in the air and down next to Rosie.

"Return Butterfree!" Jessica says.

"Go Oddish!" Jessica says.

"I choose you Emmy!

*~*

"I know that this also our first match but I need you to try your best okay?" Rosie asks me.

"Sure..." I say shakily.

My whole body trembles in nervousness as I walk over to Oddish.

"Use a mega kick!" Jessica tells her pokemon.

Oddish kicks me in one swift movement that sends me flying into the air. I shriek as I land on the hard ground.

"Ouch!" I cry.

"Use a poison sting attack!" Rosie says.

I shoot out ten poison needles that hit Oddish right in the leaves that sprouts out from her head. Her eyes glaze over, as she falls to the ground but not in defeat.

"Absorb his energy!" Jessica yells.

"OK!" Oddish cries as a green ball appears above her head and all of a sudden I feel weak in the knees. Slowly but surely the energy gets zapped from my body and I fall to the ground.

"That's OK, you put up a good struggle, come on over here." Rosie says.

With what little energy that I have, I crawl over to her and climb up her leg and she even gives me a hug. She's such a sweet creature; I even rub my head against her leg. She giggles.

"That's a nice Oddish you have there." Rosie says to Jessica.

"Thanks, we've been buds for a long time. Anyways, go Golduck!" She says.

A blue pokemon that sort of resembles the Japanese monster called Kappa comes out of his crystal ball.

"Go on Ellie, you can handle this pokemon." Rosie says.

*~*

I leap from Rosie's shoulder to the battlefield. I clench my fists as I await her orders to attack.

"Use a mega punch!" Rosie says.

My fist glows white and I leap at the Golduck and smash him in the face. He falls to the ground but soon gets up.

"You're going to pay for that!" He threatens me.

"Use a disable attack!" Jessica says.

His eyes glow white and I get hoisted into the air. I try my best to move but I just can't, his psychic powers are too strong. 

"Use a swift attack!" Rosie says.

Good decision! I shoot the stars from my tail and it hits Golduck right where I want it. They hit him near that ruby on his head. For that moment of freeness I fall to the ground and land silently.

"Now use a quick attack!" Rosie says.

I run as fast as I can up to the pokemon. I leap into the air and do a twist, causing my hand-like tail to whack him right face. I also do a back flip and whack him with my tail once again; this causes him to get thrown into the air. Lastly, I jump up even higher than he was thrown and do an overhead smash with both of my arms which causes him to plummet to the ground.

"Ah." He groans as he struggles to get to his feet but it comes to no avail. Golduck just falls to the ground with his eyes shut tightly.

"Yeah! You did it Ellie!" Rosie says as she sweeps me off of my feet and embraces me with a tight hug. A warm feeling passes through my body as we hug.

***

"So Jessica, where are you from?" I ask her as we walk along a dirt path that leads back to the rocky beach. 

We had just returned our portable house back into the capsule and now we're supposed to be leaving again.

"I'm from Fuchsia City that's back in Kanto." She says.

"That's cool." CJ says.

"I won the Indigo League there but now I'm trying to win the Avalon league also." She says.

"That's wonderful!" I say.

"Rosie came in the top ten at the Flower League Championships." Rika says.

"That's good, I heard that some girl named Hannah won the Championships." Jessica says.

"We know her quite well." CJ says as we approach the ocean.

"Oh really?" Jessica asks.

"In fact, she's one of my best friends; she should be here by now." I tell her with a smile.

I take out the capsule for the boat and then I release it a couple feet away from the shore.

"That's a nice cruiser you have there." She says as she releases a small blue submarine that is only larges enough for two people.

"Wow." We all say.

"Thanks, well I got to go. See you around." She says as she hops into her sub and speeds off.

"She was a nice person." We all agree and then we wade into the water to board our boat.

"I'll drive!" I say once we're situated. Then we speed off towards the sun. 


	3. Conch Town Blues

Under The Sea: Conch Town Blues

Written By: Sapphire Mists

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello Fans! It's me Sapphire Mists and I am here to dazzle you with my interesting stories and such. But I want to make a few things clear.

1.) I own all of my characters except for the people from the original storyline.

2.) If you want to, please notify me before using my characters at 

DeeGohan926@cs.com.

3.) If you're going to flame me, make it a good one, for I am an expert in

handling them!

"..."- Human speech and pokemon speech (only when it's in pokemon point of 

view.

... - Pokemon speech that is translated (when in human point of view)

__

Italics- Another person's thoughts

****

Bold- Another pokemon's thoughts

:...:- Inside the CB (Crystal Ball)

***- A break in the page

*~*- A battle sequence

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

What's up everyone? 

Rosie is here and ready to fill you in on all the things that have happened to me over the past few days! 

First of all, when I last was with you, the day began with a high-speed chase which included my pals and I plus the dangerous Team Rocket Duo, Randy and Amber.

While we were on our way to some island full of all kinds of different pokemon, Team Rocket got the bright idea to hijack us and steal our precious pokemon. With some coaxing, Dew blasted them into the deep blue sea and we sped away with a feeling of victory.

After that, we decided to go to the other side of the island just in case Team Rocket decides to pull another stunt of theirs. We ate lunch on a gigantic rock and I called my parents.

After some kicking, screaming, and punching the twins were calmed down to their normal selves and I was able to talk to my Mom briefly. The babies are really wearing her and Dad out and I wish I could help but this is my dream. My dream is to be a pokemon master of course.

An angry and rude Pidgeotto decided to pilfer my delicious sandwich away from me. Then, when Ellie and I scolded him about it, he used a gust attack that carried us all the way to the river that's in the middle of the island.

To make things worse, once we got ourselves somewhat situated a brave Ledian and a shy Spinarak proclaimed to us that we were in their territory. After some quick dodging, I escaped a few volleys from Ledian, whose name happened to be Starlight. Emmy, the shy Spinarak, cowered in terror as his companion did that.

I felt a feeling that I hadn't felt in over a year. It was the feeling of the excitement that you get when you are hoping to catch a pokemon, especially a tough pokemon that'll put up a good fight.

Since I wanted to see how Dew could handle things without orders, I sent him out to fight the two pokemon. Yeah, he got clobbered by Ledian but as I expected, when he was fed up he showed his true power and clobbered Ledian and popped the little Spinarak.

Then, being the caring pokemon trainer that I am, I restored them to their full health with a super potion and I even gave them hugs. You know why I did that don't you? I guess you don't but I did that so I could make them feel welcome and appreciated. Isn't that what a person would want to do to a new friend or person at school? If not, I don't know where you came from.

After that, we ate some dinner in the portable house and we relaxed around the house. After a brief discussion of how passionate Ellie and I am about pokemon challenges we all went to sleep.

The next day I met a cool girl named Jessica. She challenged me to a pokemon match, which included three pokemon. 

It was a tough battle; after all, she did win the Indigo League back in Kanto. Butterfree was her first choice and despite it being our first match together, I chose Starlight and she showed me how strong she really is. She clobbered Butterfree with a comet punch, which happened to be her finishing move.

Next was a cute Oddish against my timid friend Emmy. Unfortunately, Emmy lost from the attack that Oddish used. It was a powerful absorb attack that left Emmy weak in the knees.

The last match was between Ellie and a powerful Golduck. At first, Golduck had Ellie on the ropes with his disable attack but with some quick thinking Ellie used a swift attack that hit the place that makes Golduck week in the knees. It was the jewel on his head. After that, Ellie laid the smack down on him and the match was over. We were the victors.

After that, Jessica and I got acquainted with each other and then we parted ways. 

So, that wraps it up, let's get on with the story!

****

Chapter Three

There's the sign! Ellie says as she leaps up and down in excitement.

Right now, we're on our way to Conch Town, the next stop on our way through Avalon. It' supposed to have a huge museum which is dedicated to shellfish pokemon and other natural shellfish, like clams.

I cover my eyes as I peer out into the ocean looking for the sign that Ellie told us that she saw. My sparkly teal eyes land on a huge metal sign that says, "welcome to Conch Town, home of the Conch Museum". A large picture of a sparkling conch shell glitters in the sunlight,

"She's right! There it is!" I say as I point at the sign. 

CJ stands up and touches the arm that I was using to point at the glowing sign. His touch sends shivers up my spine. He smiles as he gives me a peck on the lips. But I don't think that that is enough so I grab his face and kiss him longer.

"Ugh, can you tell me in advance when you two are going to swap saliva?" Rika asks disgustedly. 

Ellie leaps onto her shoulder and says, That's probably the part of the human process of courtship, which keeps them both motivated. This probably ensures that Rosie and CJ will have many children together once they're older and they settle down in a suitable household! Ellie says.

"Ellie!" I cry in a muffled voice.

"What did she say?" CJ asks.

"Oh nothing." I say sweetly as I grab Ellie from Rika's shoulder.

We go to a corner of the boat and I sit her down on the railing so that we could have a little "discussion".

"Don't ever say that!" I say but not in an angry voice that one would expect.

Why? Isn't that what you want to happen? She asks with big eyes and a sad voice.

I look into the darkening sky with hopeful eyes. I give myself a hug and sigh contentedly. 

"One day, but only when I'm ready." I whisper to her with a smile.

That's beautiful Rosie. One day, I want to meet the right Aipom and settle down. Rosie, will you promise to me that you'll set me free when I do? Ellie asks.

"Ellie!" I gasp. I've never even considered this before! I never even asked her about this! Should I say yes or no? It wouldn't be fair for me to keep her forever; she needs to have a laugh.

I put on a genuine smile. "Of course I would Ellie." I say.

"Thanks Rosie, I knew that you would!" Ellie says as she hugs me around the waist.

"How cute is that CJ?" Rika asks once we turn off the boat.

"Too cute if you ask me." CJ says with crossed arms and a grin on his face.

"What a coincidence!" Rika says as she points to the welcome sign in front of us.

"There's no elevator, I guess we're going to have to suit up and dive down there." CJ says as he strips off his t-shirt.

"Hey! We do that behind close doors, fresh guy!" Rika says as she walks downstairs into the cabin area.

With a grin, I also walk down the stairs so that I can get dressed. First, I go into our room and take out a new bathing with white and pink stripes that are applied to a two-piece bathing suit. It has those mini shorts and a halter-top with the design on them. It's really nice.

After I slip that on, I out on my silver and blue wetsuit and put on some of the diving gear that I bought at the Avalon Store at the Cocoa Mall back on Coconut Island.

"That's a nice bathing suit Rika." I say to her.

She's wearing a purple two-piece bathing suit that ties up in the back and on the sides. She gives a twirl that makes her now _au naturale _hair bounce and shake. When we first met Rika, she had short, straight violet colored hair. Now she has a large curly mess of violet hair that has a few streaks of lilac that goes through it. I think the new do makes her look much better, plus it fits her.

"Why thank you Rosie, you don't look too shabby yourself." Rosie says with a giggle.

"Come on Ellie." I say as I usher for her to come so that I can put on her wetsuit and diving gear.

Ellie leaps onto the bed and I take out the tiny black wetsuit that Mom sewed up for her. We had practiced putting it on so with Ellie's assistance, I put on the wetsuit and equipment in no time.

Dew, however, he doesn't need diving gear or a wetsuit. He is a water pokemon, after all and he has a thin layer of blubber that insulated his body. Plus he can hold his breath for more than fifteen minutes. It all works out quite nicely.

After we are all done getting ready, we waddle up the stairs and meet up with CJ, who was already dressed and waiting. 

"Ready?" He asks as we walk towards the edge of the cruiser. 

"Yeah." We say in muffled voices and then we fall backwards into the ocean but then I return the boat into a capsule and place it into my waterproof backpack.

Then we fall back once more and dive through the cool ocean water and down to the town below. Along the way we see cute water pokemon like Horsea and Seadra plus a host of other kinds.

About ten minutes later we reach a large tube that sucks us in but keeps all the water out. With a thump we land on a large soft sponge that springs up and down for a few seconds.

Then we crawl off and begin to take off our equipment and return them to their capsules and back to our back backpacks. 

I use a comb to comb my hair back away from my face.

"Ah." CJ says as he takes a deep breath of the fresh air.

"It feels good to be on land again!" Rika says with a smile.

I agree. Ellie says.

I wanted to stay in the water! Dew pouts.

"Dew, maybe later, OK?" I ask him in a soft voice.

He nods uneasily at my question and then with a smile e leaps onto my shoulder.

"What's that?" Rika asks as she points to a building that has a huge red sign on it that says that it is the Changing Station. 

What does it mean? 

"Let's find out." I say as we walk into the large building. 

***

The Changing Station actually turned out to be what it says. It was actually a changing station that people went into to change into some normal clothes after scuba diving to reach the town.

I slipped into that cute outfit that I bought from Deb's back at home. You know, it's the baby blue shirt with 3/4 sleeves and tiny violets with a fringe of white lace at the edges. I also put on a pair of light blue jeans to complete the look.

After that, I dry my hair with a portable blow dryer that blows my hair straight and I let it fall over my bronzed shoulders.

Rika puts on a pair of light khaki chinos with white spray-painted onto it, which gives it a speckled look. They are really cute pants and she has on a long-sleeved shirt with baby blue sleeves and a regular blue torso section but the best part about the shirt is the boat neck or whatever it is called. All I know is that it scoops down very low.

Dew and Ellie patiently waited for us while we got dressed and once we were finished, they seemed very happy that we were. 

We walk out of the ladies section of the station and down to the entrance, which lets into Conch Town, which is our destination.

CJ is waiting there at a bench, looking hot as usual in a pair of tan pants, a long-sleeved red and blue ringer shirt, and a navy blue vest with pockets on it. When he sees us he greets us with an affable smile. 

"You two look hot!" He says a he tugs his collar.

"Oh CJ." Rika says as she slaps his arm.

"Let's find a pokemon center." I say as I take out my huge map.

"Hmm..." I hum as I scan the pages with my index finger. It says that there should be a pokemon center about fifteen blocks from here. I tell my friends the news and then we begin to walk down the street.

Conch Town isn't as big a city as Meridian is, but it has a few tall buildings and it is just as well lit as the other buildings. 

Wow, there sure are a lot of seafood places around here! Ellie says as she looks around.

I look to see if she correct, not because I doubt her but because seafood is my favorite type of food. I especially love shrimp and other types of shellfish such as clams or mussels.

I see at least thirteen restaurants that include seafood of all types on the justly named Wharf Road. All of them have creative works of art portraying sea animals as well as pokemon. It's really a sight to see!

A weirdly built pokemon center with a glass dome roof that is filled with stained glass picture of all things that live in the sea along with a large blue P rising up from the center of the dome.

We walk in and straight to the counter where yet another Nurse Joy is waiting eagerly to help us. 

"Hello, would you like me to give your pokemon a treatment?" She asks sweetly.

"Yes please." I say as I hand her Ellie, Dew, and the crystal balls that contain Starlight and Emmy.

"I'll feed your pokemon also, so please feel free to come back within the hour." She says as a Chansey carts my pokemon away.

"Let's get some grub." Rika says as her stomach gurgles. This sets off a chain reaction that makes all of our stomachs harmonize. We just giggle it away as we practically skip down the street in hopes of eating a good meal.

"Wait up!" A tall boy with blue hair yells as he catches up with us. His breathing is labored and we stare at him with a sideways look.

"Yeah?" I ask him.

He perks up and runs his fingers through his hair. "I want a pokemon battle!" He says.

Rika and CJ snicker as they lean against a brick wall.

"Fine." I say.

"I want to use one pokemon." He says strongly.

"Well do it. What is your name anyways?" I ask slyly.

"I'm Harry, and don't think that your being pretty will get you very far!" He says.

I just giggle to myself and say, "whatever Kid."

"Ooh! Go Rattata!" He says.

A small Rattata with bright red eyes a shiny purple fur materializes out of a crystal ball. The Rattata growls at me in a way that makes me seem that it wants to beat my pokemon and move on.

"What's on little guy? Why are you mad at me?" I ask him.

I'm not mad! My trainer asks me to do this so that I'll intimidate my opponent. He says.

What a weird strategy, I wonder if it works.

"Is this chicken crazy or something?" He asks CJ.

I give him a stare that would make a cat's fur stand on end.

"For you information, little boy, I have a unique gift. Oh, and I wouldn't tell your pokemon growl at his opponents. It makes him look immature and it intimidates an opponent if you keep your cool!" I explain to him.

His mouth drops as he says, "how would you know that?" 

"Let's just say that I am an experienced trainer." I say coolly.

"Come on out Emmy!" I say as I send out my Spinarak.

*~*

My heart thumps erratically as I stare at the Rattata with a scowl on its face. I cower back over to Rosie's leg and I climb up on it.

"I'm scared!" I cry.

Rosie lifts me up and hugs me to her chest and sways just a little.

"Emmy, there's nothing to be scared of. I just want you to do your best, I don't care if you win or lose. I'll like you nonetheless. Now get out there and show that Rattata who's boss!" She says.

With that ego boost I leap off of her and rush onto the area in which we're supposed to fight.

How can I lose now? Rosie believes in me no matter what as long as I try. But I want to do more than try for once! I want to actually do something, and I want to do it right!

"Ha ha, why would you every catch a wimpy pokemon like that?" Harry asks as he laughs.

Rattata joins in the laughter.

My eyes water as I hear those words and my body shakes.

"You hurt his feelings! Apologize to him!" Rosie demands.

"Never!" Harry says.

"All a pokemon needs is a loving trainer to bring out its true power, which's why I captured him. Maybe you should remember that!" Rosie says.

"Ugh." Harry says disgustedly. 

"Thanks for taking up for me Rosie." I tell her.

"No problem." She says.

"Use a tackle attack!" Harry says.

"Use a string shot attack!" Rosie says.

With a spring of his strong leg muscles, Rattata charges at me full speed. I shyly shoot out some string that wraps around his legs and I leap into the air just before he collides into me. Then, with all my strength I twirl him around and remove my string, which causes him to go flying into the air and land on the ground with a large thud.

"That was excellent Emmy! Now you should constrict him!" Rosie says.

"Try to move out of the way and use a quick attack!" Harry says quickly, but he overestimates Rattata's abilities for by the time that Rattata got up from the ground, I already had his body wrapped with my durable silk and I was squeezing as hard as I can.

"Darn it! Return Rattata." He says angrily. 

"That wasn't fair, you can't squeeze the breath out of another pokemon!" Harry says, hoping that he'll at least be correct in one of his complaints.

"Nah, that's an official move, you should stop being a brat." Rika says.

"Humph!" He says as he rushes off to the pokemon center.

Rosie nods in disapproval of the boy's behavior.

"He has a lot to learn." She says but then she stoops down to my level.

"You did great Emmy. Return!" She says.

The face on my abdomen smiles and so does my regular face.

***

Soon after the battle in which Emmy fought so bravely, we find a quaint little seafood restaurant. It had a great selection of foods and we had a great time because the food was great.

But now, we're on our way back to the pokemon center to settle for the night. 

"That was filling." CJ says as he rubs his hard stomach.

"I agree. It was finger licking good." Rika says.

I just nod my approval as we quickly walk to the pokemon center. I'm kind of tired so as soon as we got in there; I put on my pajamas and fell asleep quickly.

***

"Ah!" I yawn, feeling refreshed after last night's slumber. I stretch my arms and climb out of the firm twin-sized bed in the room in which CJ, Rika, and my pokemon plus I slept in last night.

Being careful not to wake my pokemon, I hop out of the bed and grab my teal backpack, which contains all of my essentials for the pokemon adventure. After that, I sneak out of the room and into the women's washroom to take a shower and do the morning necessities.

After walking along the shiny linoleum floors for about a minute, I reach a large wooden door with small windows on it that leads into the washroom. I open the doors and walk into the bathroom and situate myself in front of a mirror and behind a sink.

I pop the capsule that contains my Crest Multi-Care toothbrush along with my Crest Multi-Care toothpaste and turn the golden handles to the faucet, which triggers the water flow.

I dampen my toothbrush and open my mouth to brush my teeth. I sweep over my teeth in a circular motion and brush my tongue for a few minutes until it is to my liking and then I rinse my mouth out.

After that, I take out my St. Ives Gentle Apricot Scrub to cleanse my face free of the impurities that had built up since the last time that I cleansed it, which happened to be yesterday.

With my face feeling invigorated, I turn the handles to a shower stall and warm water begins to spout out of the showerhead. I strip off all of my clothes and prepare a towel before I climb in.

Hmm... I wonder what we should do today? We haven't done much sightseeing since we've been here. After all, we've only been here for one evening and I kind of hit the sack pretty early last night.

Oh well, come what may for I am prepared for whatever comes my way. I think as I scrub my skin with a pale yellow loofah and the fresh smelling Ivory soap that is so natural that it floats.

I've been using Ivory for as long as I can remember. It's so fresh and revitalizing plus it makes my skin look supple and radiant. 

After I finish washing up and shampooing my fuchsia hair, I climb out the shower and dry off before I put on my blue jean skirt and the sheer white shirt with roses creeping up from the hem at the bottom.

Then, after drying my hair, I divide the front into ten vertical lines and French braid them back about a fourth of the way and I let the rest of my hair fall down in curly tendrils. After that I fasten my mood necklace, which glows a modest blue, which means that I am content, which I am. 

After I am satisfied with my look, I sling my backpack onto my back and walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

CJ is there snoring softly in a tank top and a pair of red plaid pajama bottoms and Rika is laying down with her arm dangling off the side of the bed.

With a mischievous smile, I climb on top of CJ's bed and then on top of him and grab his face and start ramming it into the firm mattress.

This surely wakes him up and the surprised look in his cerulean eyes proves that my plan has worked.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" I exclaim.

"Rosie!" He says as whacks me across the head with a soft white pillow that I hadn't noticed before. I fall back from the blow and onto the foot of the bed.

I prop myself on my elbows and realize that my jean skirt was partly opened and that CJ was staring absorbedly. 

"You perverted boy! You're going to pay for being so naughty!" I say as I attack him with a pillow of my own. 

The entire ruckus wakes up my pokemon as well as Rika and she looks at us disgustedly.

"You two make me sick!" She cries as she rises from her bed and storms into the washroom.

I look at CJ and he returns the glance, with a laugh, I grab his face and kiss him passionately on the lips.

***

"There's that Conch Museum Nurse Joy was talking about!" I say as I point to a large building with a gigantic seashell applied to the face of the building.

"Wow! I've got to take some pictures of this!" Rika says as she whips out her shiny titanium camera. After a few flashes she places the camera around her neck and we walk up to the building and go in.

A short man in his late thirties is waiting at the side of a long red carpet in a small oak desk.

"Hello, the admission fee is seven dollars per person and the pokemon are free." He says.

That's an OK fare for admission to a large establishment such as this I guess, I think as I dig into my pockets and produce a blue-green five dollar bill along with two ruby one dollar bills.

"Thank you and feel free to go wherever you please." He says as he extends his arm in a gesture that shows us that we are open to everything. 

CJ looks up at a large overhead sign that tells which direction feature what exhibit.

"Let's go to the seashell exhibit." He says and Rika and I follow his lead.

Ooh. Dew says as he looks at the varied sizes of the shells.

It's spectacular! I mean, there are all types of seashells in there, more varieties than one could possibly think of! Some of the shells are as high as twenty feet in the air and as wide as fifty feet! One that particularly sparks my interest is the mysterious Glass Shell that is made of a beautiful marble-like material. It was found drifting on the waves of the Anemone Ocean, the ocean that we're in right now. Nobody knows where it came from and what it is made of still confuses him or her to this very day. There's even a chip on it that is kind of shaped like the crystal that my pokemon friends gave to me last year!

After that, we go to a jewel display. This is also spectacular and this town his home to the largest emerald in the world, which happens to be about thirty feet high and twenty feet wide. It is worth billions of dollars! 

After we explore the entire museum we retire to a small cafe in which I feed myself as well as my pokemon with some salads and pokemon chow. 

"There is a special screening of how we discovered the Glass Shell and it is located in the Labyrinth, which is also known as the auditorium. Feel free to come there!" The loudspeaker blares.

"Guess we should go." I say and then we walk to a large auditorium filled with wooden seats with plus cushions on the sheets.

We all it sit down in the front row and wait for the speaker to come in. And a girl with sea green hair and green eyes walks into the room with a suspicious smile on her face.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Conch Museum!" She says.

"Hmm... She looks vaguely familiar." CJ deducts as he rubs his chin.

I examine her features as well as her voice and I also come up with the same conclusion. It's something in her voice; it sounds as if she's hiding something. I eye her suspiciously.

"You're right!" Rika and I say at the very same time.

The woman looks over at us and for an instant, a surprised look comes to her face but then she recovers herself and begins going on and on about the shell.

After about ten minutes of droning on about this subject, we hear a loud scream.

"They're string to steal the emerald!" Someone cries.

"Ha ha!" The woman says as she whips off her lab-coat that reveals a black outfit with a large R on the chest.

With a quick movement of her wrists she throws a small grenade that will only blow up a twenty feet diameter.

"Oh no!" A woman cries as the grenade soars into the air.

"Dew! Deflect the grenade over to Amber! Quickly!" I cry.

Dew blasts the grenade like a millisecond after I tell him too and with a large shriek it explodes just before it hits Amber. I hear a deafening scream as she gets blasted through the rough crying that we'll pay.

"Dew!" We all cry and then we get up and run over to the emerald.

Randy was rigging some rope around the emerald until we walked through the door.

"Stop right there!" I cry.

"I don't have time for this, go Houndour!" He cries as he tosses an evil looking pokemon out of its pokeball.

Houndour shoots a huge fireball that we narrowly escape my jumping out of the way.

I look at Dew and then he looks at me.

Uh huh! He replies to my mental order that happened to be for him to take care of the Houndour.

Dew leaps into action.

*~*

As I leap into the air I release a pressurized blast of ice cold water at the dark dog. It hits him in the face and he gets blasted across the room.

Then, using my skull bash attack, I leap into the air and dive at his body but he reacts quickly and his head collides into my head. The force sends me to the ground and I clutch my head in pain.

While I'm down, Houndour grabs my tail and starts to swing me around in a circle. I cry out in pain as I get dizzy from the frequent circular motions until he lets go and I get flung into the air. With a loud bark he sends a scorching flame at me but I quickly recover and shoot a powerful beam of water at him.

Once again he gets blasted against the wall but this time it was with a sickening crunch as he collides into the wall. With a whimper he falls to the ground in a heap.

Satisfied with my work I look up at the top of the emerald just in time to see Ellie strike Randy off of the ladder and him land on the ground with a loud thump.

"Ugh." He groans as he struggles to his feet.

I look at Mom and she looks at me with a weird smile.

"Do it!" She exclaims.

I take a deep breath of air and shoot a continuous beam of water that blasts Randy, along with his fallen Houndour, up the wall and through the roof as the cry the entire time.

I fall to the ground with a sigh and Rosie scoops me up into her arms.

"I'm tired." I say as I fall asleep immediately after.

"That's fine by me!" Rosie says with a giggle.

***

"How can we ever repay you?" Officer Jenny asks as we stand outside the building.

"There's no need for anything." Rika says with a smile.

"She's right Jenny, we were just doing what we could to help." I admit to her.

"Dew and Ellie did most of the work." CJ says.

My pokemon nod in approval at his statement.

"You must be an excellent trainer Rosie, but is there anything that you could possibly want?" She asks.

"Uh, how about a ride to Coral City?" CJ says.

Rika and I look at CJ and give him a smile.

"Yeah, that would be great!" I say.

Jenny checks a little black book and after a few minutes of looking at it she arrives at a decision.

"Fine, you can get on the Avalon Express!" She says as she hands us three tickets.

"The Avalon Express?" We all ask.

"Yes, it is a super-fast submarine that costs a lot of money to get onto. But you will get this one ride for free!" She explains.

"Cool!" We all say.

So with that, we walked to the Avalon Express Docking Station and board the very next submarine that zips along a tube at an amazing one hundred and fifty miles per hour!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Somewhere in the distance:

"You fools! How could you let them defeat you?" A raging boss yells from behind his desk with his face hidden in darkness. 

"We don't know Boss, Rosie, her friends, and her pokemon are just too strong!" Randy and Amber plead.

"Get rid of them; get rid of the now!" He cries as he slams his hands on the smoothed-top desk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****


	4. Showdown In Coral City

Under The Sea: Showdown in Coral City

Written By: Sapphire Mists

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello Fans! It's me Sapphire Mists and I am here to dazzle you with my interesting stories and such. But I want to make a few things clear.

1.) I own all of my characters except for the people from the original storyline.

2.) If you want to, please notify me before using my characters at 

DeeGohan926@cs.com.

3.) If you're going to flame me, make it a good one, for I am an expert in

handling them!

"..."- Human speech and pokemon speech (only when it's in pokemon point of 

view.

... - Pokemon speech that is translated (when in human point of view)

__

Italics- Another person's thoughts

****

Bold- Another pokemon's thoughts

:...:- Inside the CB (Crystal Ball)

***- A break in the page

*~*- A battle sequence

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Prologue

Hello, everyone!

It's me Rosie and I'm here to help you catch up on what happened when I was with you last. 

Oh, some many things happened to us for us to be so non-important! I mean like, I may be a cool pokemon trainer and all and my friends are great but come on, how much can we possibly take?

First of all, in the beginning of the last chapter, CJ, Rika, and I were on our way to the as of then, mysterious Conch Town. W had a few inside jokes and we cam to the startling conclusion that we would actually have to scuba dive down to the town!

So we strapped on our gear and plunged into the dark abyss that most people love to call the ocean. (:-P) The water was very cool and the water pokemon, its inhabitants, were quite friendly and energetic. 

I have to admit we looked cool as we dived deeper and deeper. Our hair flowed in the nautical wind of the ocean and it gave us the appearance that we were going in slow motion.

Anyways, once we hit rock bottom, well not exactly rock bottom, for we had gotten sucked into the city by some tool that sucked in people put kept the water out. It's an ingenious invention indeed, I believe that it is used all throughout Avalon.

After that, we found the infamous changing station, which was exactly what it is named. So we changed into some cool gear that we had bought a few months or perhaps even years ago. Then we made our way to a beautiful pokemon center.

It was, and still is beautiful because of the astonishing scene of water pokemon and other things that live in the sea cohabitating with each other. It's truly a great sight to see.

As one might expect, we healed our pokemon and soon after that we went on a minor journey. It was journey to find a great restaurant to fill up our tummies.

Along the way, we met an erroneous boy named Harry, who had the audacity to challenge me to a pokemon challenge. I mean, I don't mind a pokemon match but when you challenge me in such a way as he did, I kind of get pissed but I actually kept my cool.

Despite the fact that Emmy won a great victory, Harry also learned a lot about pokemon training. For I had basically took him to school on the subject as Emmy fought with his Rattata.

Then, we found a quaint little restaurant where we ate a ton of different seafood courses. Did you know that the French call seafood the _fruit de la _mer_? _It's means fruits of the sea and that is exactly what seafood is to me, what could be a better name?

I hit the sack kind of early that day, I guess that I was more worn out than I could imagine.

The next day, we woke up and traveled to the beautiful Conch Museum, which is home to the Glass Shell; a mysterious shell made of unknown materials and the largest emerald in the world.

Too bad that someone just had to ruin our time! Yes, Amber and Randy made yet another appearance but first, Amber herded all the people in the museum to the auditorium where she supposedly going to give a lecture. Instead, she tried to blow us up with a mini grenade, luckily with my quick thinking and Dew's quick reflexes; he deflected the grenade with his water gun attack and sent it back to Amber. It exploded and the force blasted her out of the auditorium and to some unknown place.

Next in line was Randy, who was busy trying to rig the emerald and pull it away. I sent Dew to attack the Houndour that Randy tossed out of a pokeball.

Dew beat up the Houndour but not without succumbing to a few inflictions of pain himself. I'm just glad that Dew won and that he isn't hurt. 

Ellie, however, she delivered a meg kick that knocked Randy off of the ladder and with the assistance of her little "bro", they vanquished Houndour and his sorry trainer.

Soon after our act of heroism, a beautiful Officer Jenny offered us anything that we wanted but we denied. We denied until we came up with the great idea to ask for a ride. Officer Jenny gave us tickets to get on the humorously fast Avalon Express submarine, and this is where the last chapter ends. Chapter four is starting now!

****

Chapter Four

"Ooh!" I moan as I watch the ocean scenery fly past us in the window. 

"This is so cool!" Rika says as she looks out of the window with her intelligent hazel eyes focusing on anything and everything that she sees. There is a slight smile at the corners of her lip that stays there for a few minutes at a time. 

I turn my attention away from her and two my handsome boyfriend who is sitting beside me, reading a huge guide to pokemon breeding book. I think that Rika or his parents bought the book for him a year or two ago. A slight smile is also on his face and it tells me that he is enjoying every single word of it.

Ellie's in my lap, along with Dew. Every so often they say stuff to each other, nothing that important. It's just for the sake of having a conversation with each other.

I'm sitting in a Native American-style position as I look out of the window. 

I wonder what the gym leader is going to be like. What type of pokemon will he/she use? How many pokemon shall I use? What type of match will it be? Who will I use for the match? 

Shall I use one of my older pokemon; the pokemon that I know can get the job done? I ponder about this for a few minutes and then I come up with a conclusion. I am using my newest pokemon, Starlight and Emmy! For I want this to be a challenge for all of us. But I might change my mind if the leader uses a pokemon of an element, which has a pure advantage against bug types. But if things go wrong, I'll probably send out Ellie, Crimson, Razor, or Dew because I have a gut feeling that they can get the job done because they have a ton of experience.

I pull out the crystal balls from my pockets and stare at them intently. Starlight, the very tough Ledian, she reminds me of one of those tough girls that never soften up. I wonder what's her deal and why her and Emmy; the most unlikely pair, are companions.

Emmy, however, is the timid and faint-hearted Spinarak. Yes, he is kind of wimpy, but all he needs is an ego boost and some one to show him that they care and that someone is yours truly. If I can gain full control of his trust then that will surely make him a better combatant as well as a better pokemon.

"We'll be arriving in Coral City in two minutes." The loudspeaker booms.

"Already?" Rika asks in a disappointed tone. I guess that she was really enjoying the ride, I was too. It gave me time to think and ponder over a few things.

"Ah! I'm finished!" CJ says happily as he places the book into his backpack. 

"How was it?" I ask him.

"It was the best book that I have ever read! I've learned so much about pokemon breeding! Now I'll test my skills next time we go to a pokemon island!" He exclaims with a satisfaction in his voice that I believe that I have never heard before.

"That's great CJ. It's about time!" Rika says as she blows a lilac tendril of her curly hair out of her incredibly sculpted face. I never really noticed her true beauty until now, Rika is very beautiful! I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend...maybe she hasn't met the right person for her. I think that I have though!

A few minutes later, the Avalon Express comes to a halt in the Coral Station, the place where one catches the Avalon Express or the Avalon Underground, which is a train. It is also where most of the Anemone Buses come once they have finished their daily rounds around Coral City.

I get up from my seat and put on my teal backpack as we unload off of the submarine. 

The Coral Station is a huge station that is filled with people scurrying here or there. It kind of reminds me of the Grand Central Station in New York City, and if you have ever been there you would know exactly what it looked like.

"Let's find a bench so I can look to see how far we are away from the nearest pokemon center." I suggest. I need to give my pokemon a treatment before we go up against the pokemon center.

They nod in agreement at my suggestion and after a few seconds of searching, we find a large wooden bench with curved armrests and there are even coral-colored padded seat covers. Coral City must be a booming city!

Once, were all settled down on the bench, I undo my large map and flip through the thin, recycled paper. After a few seconds of searching I pinpoint the location and measure the distance between the center and the station.

"It's about four blocks away from here." I tell them as I flick my hair from out of my face.

"Great, now we can heal your pokemon and get some grub." Rika says as she pats her flat stomach.

"I'm famished." CJ says.

"I guess that I am too." I say.

We're hungry too! Ellie and Dew exclaim with a laugh.

***

"Finally, we're here!" I say with a sigh of relief.

"Who would have known that there was going to be a roadblock?" CJ asks but he already knows the answer.

Yeah, he's correct. The police officers, headed by a tall Officer Jenny, issued a roadblock because some crooks tried to rob a First Eevee Bank. The police had gotten there just on time and had blocked the road off while they took care of business. We had to wait for an entire hour! 

The Pokemon Center is very large. It has two, large marble pillars that are heather blue in color. There's a picture of a cute little Corsola engraved into the top of the pokemon center next to the large blue P.

The pokemon center is quite pleasant; there are not a lot of impatient pokemon trainers waiting to get their pokemon healed for a gym battle or whatnot.

In fact, there are only three pairs of pokemon trainers. Most of them are very young but I can see two people; a young man and a young woman at the desk with their fingers intertwined.

They must be in love! The girl's cheeks have a rosy hue to them and from behind I can see a slight smile in the boy's face. The young woman has short, chin-length orange hair with a blonde highlight in the front.

Hmm...I hum as I scratch my chin. She looks quite familiar, I mean, I can't see her face but her figure and overall style is what attracts my attention. If I hadn't known better, I would think that it would be...

"Hannah!" Rika exclaims.

The girl turns around a large smile spreads across her pretty face. 

"Hey!" She says as she pats Josh on the shoulder to get his attention. Josh turns around to face us before he also smiles and says hello.

"One second." I say and cut towards Nurse Joy.

"Please heal my pokemon." I ask her as I fork over my pokemon that are in their own little worlds; also known as the crystal balls. The spheres twinkle as she agrees and carries them away into the healing room.

"OK." I say as I turn around to see that my companion had made their way to a circle of chairs and couches. I blow the hair from out of my face and stride over there so that I can take a seat in a comfy-looking burgundy chair with wooden handles.

"What's up with you two?" I ask them as I prop my elbows onto my thighs in a leaning position. A genuine smile is on my face as I look at my old friends.

We had just seen them about two or three weeks ago but it always seem like we haven't seen them for ages. It's so rewarding when we do finally see each other after such a long period.

"Nothing really." Josh says nonchalantly.

Hannah gives him a look of amazement. She probably gave him the look because she knows that they've done many things but he just doesn't feel like discussing them.

With a sharp turn of her head, her voluminous hair jiggles as she turns to look at us.

"We've done so many things since we've been here!" She says matter-of-factly with a look at her boyfriend.

"Such as?" CJ asks.

"Well, we went water skiing on a large cruiser that a cool trio of kids owned. It was so fun! I fell a few times but Josh did too. He's much better at it than I am." She tells us.

"I always wanted to go wakeboarding!" I tell her.

"That's probably like water skiing, it might even be easier to do." Josh says, now joining into the conversation.

"That sounds great." Rika says with a smile.

"What sis you all do?" Josh asks.

"Well, Team Rocket attacked us a few times." Rika says as if it was a normal part of our everyday lives. I mean, she has a point, we do get attacked quite often but we always win the struggle.

"I heard of them, they're really bad people." Hannah says with a hint of apprehension in her voice. Hannah has always been a caring person, I think that that is what makes her an excellent trainer.

"Yeah, I agree. We went to a pokemon island and I caught a few new pokemon." I say.

"Oh really, what types and species are they?" Josh asks.

"Well they're both bug types. I have a tough Ledian named Starlight. She's tough on the outside but I really think that she is the sweetest pokemon on the inside." I explain to them.

They nod agreeably. "It kind of reminds me of someone." Josh says with a tone that made it seem like he had a secret.

I give him a quizzical glance but he soon looks at the ground in defeat. He probably doesn't to tell me for the fear of getting into a heated discussion or something. _I can't believe that she doesn't know! That Ledian of hers sounds just like Rosie herself. Yes, Rosie is very tough and strong but she really is a good person, it's just that temper of hers. It gets the best of her at times..._

"What else did you capture?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Well, I have a shy little Spinarak. He doesn't like to fight and is very easily intimidated. But he really is a strong pokemon, he just doesn't believe in himself yet. With the right training and if I can completely gain his trust, I am sure that he'll do his best!" I say passionately.

"Wow. That's such a great description of your pokemon Rosie. You really do know a lot about them; after all, you're very good in finding out someone's character." Hannah says with an agreeable look.

"You're right Hannah." All my friends say.

"Come on guys! I'm not that great." I say to them all.

"You are dreadfully mistaken." They all say.

***

"So this is the Coraleseum!" CJ says as we take a seat in one of the vast rows of the coliseum.

The Coraleseum is a huge stadium where a lot of sports matches, as well as pokemon matches, take place. It is shaped a lot like the Roman Coliseum and at the present moment, a match between two male pokemon trainers is taking place.

"Nidorino, use a tackle attack!" The blue trainer says. On each side there are to colors, on the left side, it is the green and blue trainer. On the right, it's the purple and green trainer.

A large mauve-colored Nidorino paws the ground, kicking dust into the air. Then, with a battle cry it charges at the Totodile that it is facing. Just as the Nidorino nears the Totodile, the Totodile leaps into the air and behind the Nidorino.

Nidorino comes to a screeching halt as it looks around in confusedly. His exact words are, "where did it go?". 

"Good job Totodile, now use a water gun attack!" The purple trainer says.

With a gesture that most Totodile use, he fills himself with air causing his cheeks to bulge outwards. Then, he releases gallons of icy cold water at the Nidorino. Nidorino gets blasted up against the wall of the arena.

"That was incredible Nidorino, take a break." The blue trainer says. It is no doubt that he's an experienced trainer.

"That was excellent!" Rika says as she flashes a few pictures.

"You're right Rika; they must be excellent trainers!" CJ says, he's practically off his seat watching the match.

"That was pretty awesome. That Totodile was just wonderful!" Hannah says with a giggle.

"It reminds me of Mom and Darwin." I tell them.

"You've seen your mother battle before?" Josh asks with a sideways look on his face.

"Of course I have, my Mom's last battle was about two years ago. How do you think that I have learned so much about pokemon besides the fact that I went to Pokemon University?" I ask them sardonically.

"Like we knew?" Rika says with a shake of her head, which causes her curly tendrils to jiggle. 

"Go Kingler!" The blue trainer says as he sends out a huge crab-like pokemon. It flexes its shiny orange pincers and that causes it to make a sound like someone clashing swords together in a duel.

"Use a scary face attack!" Purple says.

Totodile saunters up to the huge Kingler and its face gets mysteriously dark and large. Kingler just stares at him and says; "you think that's going to work against me?". 

"Use a crab hammer!" Blue says.

Kingler swings his might claws at Totodile and crashes it o Totodile's head. Totodile falls to the ground with a blank expression on his long muzzle.

"Good job, return Totodile!" He says.

The look that was on Totodile's face made my heart skips a beat. I've always had a soft spot for Totodile. After all, I had been raised up with one ever since I was born. I even remember the times when Darwin and I used to go on little adventures.

One time, Mom was at work in her greenhouse and she had left Darwin in complete control of me. I was about three years old at the time. I wandered off into the mountains behind our house and Darwin came along with me. We had done a cornucopia of fun things, such as swing from vines and swim up in a lake that is located on the mountain. But a perturbed Arbok had spotted me and had reared up to attack me. Luckily, Darwin blasted him into a tree and then he latched onto the tail of Arbok. Then, with a mighty swing, Totodile launched Arbok all the way onto another mountain! Ever since then I have loved Totodile as well as my special friend, Darwin.

Those were the good old days, I think as I stare at the stadium dreamily.

***

I sit in front of a mirror at the Bubble Inn, a small motel that isn't that far from the pokemon center. I know that we usually stay at the center when we're in a city or town, but this time we decided to stay somewhere else.

I grip the wooden comb in my hand and run it through hair a couple of times. Then, with my nimble fingers, I braid my hair into two braids that fall onto my back.

After that, I get up from the seat and smooth the wrinkles out of my sky blue pajamas with water pokemon on them. Then I tug the sides of my soft blue tank top. 

Rika was in the room opposite us that Hannah and Josh were in. Right now CJ and I were getting ready for bed, but not as if we were going to do anything.

Dew and Ellie are asleep in a pallet that I prepared on a couch with a thick blanket and a white linen sheet along with a few throw pillows. They look like angels sleeping on the couch and I smile at them.

Those two, I really love them. I hope that nothing will ever separate us, I don't know what I would do. But I feel that way with all of my pokemon as well as all of the people that I love.

Tomorrow is hopefully the day that I'll challenge the Coral City Gym Leader. I haven't heard much information about him but as you can see, I do know that it is a man. The inhabitants of this city really are strict about not giving out information about their gym leaders.

CJ is in the bed with his pajamas on, which consists of baby blue and navy blue plaid pajama bottoms as well as a navy blue wife beater shirt. He sure does love his wife beater shirts and I love the way that he looks in them. I mean, he looks really good in them; they show off his muscular and tall build.

With a smile I climb into the bed and snuggle up close with him. After all, I love the feeling of him up close to me; it usually makes me forget of about all of my problems and focus on just CJ and him alone. 

"Are you nervous about the gym battle tomorrow?" He asks.

"Not really, I'm just wondering what type of pokemon that he's going to choose." I admit.

CJ thinks about this for a second before he gives me a reply.

"You shouldn't have to worry, you're a great pokemon trainer and you have a good sense of which pokemon to choose." He says.

I just look him deep into the eyes and wonder if what he says is true. Yes, I do have a good sense of which pokemon to use. I operate on type and of sheer power and ability. Some of the time I go on my gut feeling and that seems to get me through my battles. But I have already told you what my plan is.

CJ lifts my chin up with his hands and peers into my sparkling teal eyes.

"Don't doubt yourself." He says.

Oh my God! He can tell what I'm thinking, how cool is that? I guess that we know each other so well now. We should; after all, we have been going out for more than a year.

I smile and he leans over to give me a kiss but only after he turns the light off. I kiss him back and we lay there for several minutes, just kissing and snuggling with each other, the way we ought to be.

***

Rika smirks as she points at my Avalon gear. You know, that bizarre outfit that I bought back at home. It has an Oriental-style coat that s navy blue and has gold and silver dots on them. Along with the jacket is a silver sash that ties around my tiny waist and the remainder of it dangles off at the side of my khaki chinos.

"Ha ha." I say sardonically as I brush my hair up into two pigtails with my hair falling down into curly ringlets. But I take them and braid it into two braids and coil them around the rubber band. Then like Chun-Li from Street Fighter, I place two silver ponytail caps over the coiled braids and let the ribbon from the caps fall down to my shoulder.

"You look shockingly pretty Rosie." Hannah says.

Hannah herself has on a beautiful olive green cheongsam with a pair of chinos underneath them. Her gear was simple yet very elegant and beautiful.

Josh has on an Oriental-style red jacket with gold buttons and a golden sash. He also has on a pair of tan khaki pants. Only we have on these bizarre articles of clothing because we're challenging the gym and after all, it is "required."

"I wouldn't say anything to me if I were you." I say in a mock menacing-like tone as I sling my backpack over my shoulders.

Rosie, we're going to get our first badge! It has been such a long time! Ellie says happily.

"I know. It has, but we haven't gotten weaker, we've gotten stronger." I say as I scoop Dew into my arms. 

You're right Mom; we've been training! Dew says.

"If only I knew what they were saying." Rika says.

I just giggle to myself. I love being able to understand pokemon speech! It's such an advantage when it comes to training and caring for them.

"We better be leaving." CJ says as he looks at his watch. In reality, we didn't have to be there in a hurry but I'm anxious to get it done already. 

"You're right." I say and then we walk out of the hotel room and onto the walkway that leads to a metal stairwell that leads to the ground level.

After we get to the ground floor, we set off down Plankton Boulevard, where the gym is located at a steady pace. We weren't walking too fast and yet it wasn't too slow.

Ellie and Dew conversed on the upcoming events. Ellie and Dew are so close now. They have a great relationship and they act as if they are really brother and sister despite obvious reasons. 

Josh and CJ talk about pokemon and whatnot. All I know is that it relates to pokemon and nothing more because if it were that serious, they would be talking in private.

We girls are talking about anything from pokemon to our boyfriends or perhaps future boyfriends for the sake of Rika. All in all, it is about girly stuff like hair and perfume.

About ten minutes after we walk out of the hotel we arrive at a huge establishment with sculpted crystal pillars supporting a clear, dome-shaped roof. On top of the roof is a cute Corsola figurine playing with a Caterpie. 

This strikes me as odd, because so far, everything that happened to be a sculpture was that of a water pokemon and nothing more. This makes me think about what the gym must be like; perhaps it is a bug pokemon gym!

The men open the doors for us and we walk into a rather quiet lobby. A lone secretary of some sort is behind a long oak counter with her blonde hair done up in a messy bun.

"Hello, would you like to challenge the gym leader?" She asks in a small voice. Perhaps she is a shy woman in her late thirties for I can see a few slight wrinkles on her forehead.

"Yes, I am along with my two friends right here." I say as I point at Hannah and Josh.

"OK, I'll need your names." She says as she types something into her computer.

After we give her our names she informs us that she'll let the computer do a random selection. I can here the computer making a variety of rapid beeping noises that slows down towards the end. I'm hoping that I can go second or last; that way I can know what to expect.

"Looks like you're next Rosie, proceed into the arena." She says.

How did I know that I was going to be chosen first? I guess that it was my intuition, everything doesn't always go, as I would please. That's how life is I guess.

CJ and Rika trail behind me as I walk into a heavily forested area with a smell of damp leaves. There are many oak and sycamore trees there. I can smell all sorts of bug pokemon and I can hear a faint sound that reminds me of rushing water.

"Robert! You have a challenger!" The secretary's voice blares over the loudspeaker. 

A tall man of about twenty-five comes out from a clump of trees. He has short, spiky red hair and sparkling gray eyes. He's wearing a pair of baggy tan shorts and a red jacket with yellow symbols on it. He's wearing a somewhat weird outfit just as we are! 

"Hello. Welcome to the Coral City Gym. My name's Robert and who may you be?" He asks us all for he is oblivious of who will be the challenger for the match.

"I'm Rosie and I'm here to get the badge." I tell him.

And we're her friends! Dew and Ellie say.

"How cute, I suppose that you're from the Flower Archipelago?" He asks.

"Correct." I say.

"OK, well follow me." He says as he leads us to the arena after we weave our way through a thick mass of trees. Some of the trees looked hundreds of years old and had tiny little holes in them where sap oozes.

The arena is covered with a thin layer if green Astroturf that gives the arena a look of that of a meadow perhaps. It must be pretty good for battling, because a pokemon wont get as scratched up as they would if they were on a cement arena.

"OK, Miss Flower League, we do things a little differently around here. In order to do a match here; the challenger must use one of the types that the gym leader is using. And I will be using bug types." He says.

Fine, I have three bug types but I'll be using two in this match. I'll use Ellie for back up though. 

"Fine, I have many bug types." I say as I clutch the crystal ball that contains Starlight, my tough Ledian.

"I choose you Pineco!" He says as he releases a small but tough looking pinecone-like pokemon with shiny red eyes.

"Go Starlight!" I say as I toss the crystal ball high into the air. Then with a whooshing sound, Starlight is released from her tiny planet. A smile is on her face.

*~*

"This is a gym match Starlight; I want you to try your best!" Rosie says with a smile on her face.

"I will!" I promise to her as I hover over the Pineco while I wait for some orders to attack.

"Pineco use a spike attack!" Robert cries.

Pineco leaps into the air and spins rapidly thus releasing dozens of tiny spikes that are coming towards me at a fast rate. I flap my wings at I high speed and I soar into the air as I escape the attack.

"Great job Starlight, show them your swift attack!" Rosie says as she points at the Pineco who had just landed on the ground softly.

I descend from so high a height and closer to the ground and then I spread my arms. The star on my forehead turns a golden color and then I use my energy to propel dozens of sharp stars at the pokemon.

"Use a rapid spin attack!" Robert says.

A smile appears on Rosie's face as she watches the Pineco evade my swift attack by spinning rapidly. _That was a wise decision, I don't know who would of thought of that._

"Use another spike attack!" Robert says.

Once again, Pineco leaps into the air and releases the spikes but this time I actually get hit and I fall to the ground. I can feel one stuck in one of my gossamer wings and it hurts to flap my wings.

"Try a tackle attack." Rosie says.

I rise to my feet and with a determined look on my face, I hop from place to place, using my wings for balance, and ram myself into Pineco and then he goes skidding on the ground in defeat.

"That was a great job Pineco, return!" Robert says as he returns his pokemon.

"Excellent work!" Rosie tells me.

"Thanks!" I holler back with a wave.

"That was a good match but I choose you Yanma!" Robert says.

A small dragonfly-like pokemon hovers in space as it looks at me through tiny black eyes. Its wings look like a blur because they are beating so fast.

"Use another tackle attack!" Rosie says.

I hop from place to place and flap my wings minutely so that I can gain more air. Sooner or later I reach the dragonfly and I leap into the air to try and ram it in the chest area.

"Use a whirlwind attack!" Robert says.

With a few flaps of it's wings I get blown across the Astroturf and I even have to grip the grass so I wont go slamming into one of those huge trees that are behind me.

"Great job Yanma, now use a supersonic attack!" Robert says, now he's confident that he'll win the round but I really want to prove him wrong.

But the Yanma is just too fast for me. The blue beams of energy that are distributed my Yanma flapping his wings slam into my body and I do get blasted into a tree. I wince from the pain fills my entire body from the force of the impact.

"If you can, I want you to try your best double-edge attack!" Rosie asks me with calmness in her voice.

I regain my senses and climb onto my feet. The star on my forehead glows as it forms a double-sided star. When I feel that it is powerful enough, I grab the star and hurl it at the Yanma. It hits it dead-on and he falls to the ground.

"Yanma return." Robert says.

"Great job Starlight!" Rosie and her friends cheer. I raise my hand in victory but I know that there is more to come. I just have to hold out a little longer.

"I choose you Heracross!" Robert says with a smile. 

A huge beast appears in front of me. He has a long horn and he's of a navy blue color. His gentle yellow eyes stare at me as he waits for orders from his trainer.

"Use a mega punch." Robert says.

The fist of Heracross glows a bright color and then he swings it down at me but I duck. Little did I know but he also had charged up his other fist and he clobbers me right in the stomach. Excruciating pain fills my body as I get blasted into Rosie's open arms.

I moan in pain.

"It'll be all right Starlight. You did above satisfactory, I'm proud of you. Return!" She says.

Somehow her voice makes losing not feel so bad.

***

This Heracross is going to be tough but I think that with a little defense, Emmy can chop this pokemon down to size!

"Go Emmy!" I say.

*~*

I cower as I stare at the huge bug pokemon before me. It seems as if I am looking at a mountain! He's so huge! 

"Don't be scared Emmy! I have faith in you!" Rosie says.

I nod but her words don't help as much as I would like them to. I try my best to put on an equally intimidating face but I come to no avail. I guess that I'm not scary.

"How cute!" Robert says with a laugh.

"Use a poison sting attack!" Rosie says.

I shoot out dozens of tiny needles at Heracross but he seems as if he doesn't plan on evading the attack. This confuses me, why wouldn't he move out the way? He must not be the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Counter it!" Robert says.

A clear force field deflects the needles back at me and I get lifted off my feet from the force of the attack. Even though I am hurt, I never knew that my attacks were that strong before.

I struggle to my feet and look at Heracross with one eye closed, for it hurts to open it. I think that I got hit in the eye with one of my needles, and believe me, that's no fun.

"Use a leer attack!" Robert says.

The most frightening look that I have ever seen is displayed on the face of Heracross. I cower in terror as I scurry over to Rosie and climb up her leg.

"Emmy, don't be afraid." She says.

"I can't!" I cry.

"You can and you will!" Rosie says with some authority in her voice.

"How dare you let that puny Heracross scare you?" She asks.

"Puny?" I question her.

"Yes, he's puny! He's not even the average size!" Rosie explains.

"What is she doing?" All the others wonder.

"You're right!" I agree with an exclamation. I specifically remember seeing much larger Heracross back on the island that Starlight and I used to live on.

"Now show him what you've got!" Rosie yells.

I leap out of her arms and let out a cry. A weird sensation fills my body as everything goes white. Even though I can't see anything I sure can feel stuff! I can feel my legs growing longer and the horn on my head elongating. My eyes make a swooshing sound as they change from black to blue and I can feel my teeth become sharper.

"Wow!" I cry as I look at myself.

"Incredible!" Rosie says as she whips out her pokedex.

"Ariados: the long leg pokemon. This pokemon spins a durable silk that can be made from the mouth or at the abdomen." Dexter says.

"Cool; use a spider web attack!" Rosie says.

I take a few steps and shoot a pre-made web that pins Heracross into a tree. I smile at my handiwork and look at the confused Heracross.

"Finish him off with a psychic attack!" Rosie says happily.

My eyes glow purple as I send purple rings of psychic energy at the Heracross. Heracross groans in pain each time he is hit until Robert returns him to his crystal ball.

"Yea!" Rosie cries as she, along with her friends, crowd around me and congratulate me on how well I did.

"Here's the Emerald Badge; it strengthens bug type pokemon whenever you call on it." Robert says as he produces a marquise-cut emerald with a gold band around it.

"This looks beautiful!" Rosie says as she examines the jewel.

"Thanks Emmy!" She says and pats me on the head.

***

"Ah, I've got a new badge!" I say as we bounce along the waves as we get further away from Coral City.

"That was a great battle!" Rika agrees.

I hear a whirring noise as we speed along. It seems to get louder and louder as if it is gaining on us. I stand up from my place on the couch and look behind us to see a black cruiser with Amber and Randy at the head of the boat.

A huge gun is in Randy's arms and he has an evil smile on his face. My heart beats rapidly.

"Die!" They exclaim as they pull the trigger and a huge orb of energy is shot out of the barrel.

We're going to die!

"No!" We scream as we clutch each other for dear life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scared aren't you? Read and Review! ^-^! 

****


	5. Stranded

Under The Sea: Stranded

Written By: Sapphire Mists

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello Fans! It's me Sapphire Mists and I am here to dazzle you with my interesting stories and such. But I want to make a few things clear.

1.) I own all of my characters except for the people from the original storyline.

2.) If you want to, please notify me before using my characters at 

DeeGohan926@cs.com.

3.) If you're going to flame me, make it a good one, for I am an expert in

handling them!

"..."- Human speech and pokemon speech (only when it's in pokemon point of view.

... - Pokemon speech that is translated (when in human point of view)

__

Italics- Another person's thoughts

****

Bold- Another pokemon's thoughts

:...:- Inside the CB (Crystal Ball)

***- A break in the page

*~*- A battle sequence

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Previously on Under the Sea: A Journey in Avalon,

Rosie and Pals made it to Coral City by the way of the Avalon express, a really fast submarine that can get one wherever they want as long as it is the ocean!

At the pokemon center they met up with their friends and fellow pokemon trainers, Hannah and Josh. Then, they caught up on a few things and went to the Coraleseum, a huge coliseum that was a place where pokemon trainers from all around came to fight one another.

They all stayed the night at the Bubble Inn and Rosie and CJ got a little close. They talked about which pokemon she should use for the match. CJ also gave Rosie an ego boost that was bound to help her in the match tomorrow.

The gym match was very tough. But, with Rosie's assistance, Starlight absolutely dominated over a small Pineco and a Yanma whose power lies in his wings. Unfortunately, a tough Heracross knocked out Starlight.

Using her gut instincts, Rosie chose Emmy, her shy and cowardly Spinarak. Emmy was getting beat in the beginning of the match by not so powerful moves. But when Rosie gave him a super-large ego boost, Emmy decided the only way that he could win was if he evolved. So he evolved into a handsome Ariados with a handful of new attacks. Once that was over, Emmy finished off Heracross with a new psychic attack.

But on their way to the next island, the evil duo, Randy and Amber attack them with a large energy gun that sent a massive orb of energy that blasted the boat to pieces.

What has happened to our favorite pals? Find out in this chapter of Under the Sea!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Avalon Theme Poem

Pokemon,

What can I say?

They're here with me,

Every single day.

Sometimes we even 

Run and play.

But when it's time,

We battle.

And when we battle,

We get stronger.

When we are stronger,

We are happier.

When we are happier,

Than we were before,

You can be sure that,

They won't go out the door.

Treat them right,

And they'll put up a good fight!

Love them,

And they'll love you!

Together,

We're unstoppable!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter Five

"Ah!" We all scream as we get hurled away from our beautiful cruiser. Ellie and Dew are clinging to me for dear life and all of us are joined together by are hands.

"Don't let go!" Rika cries as we hit the water belly first. Pain surges through our bodies and we cry out in agony. 

"Die!" The duo yells once again as they shoot a huge energy ball at the water, The energy hits the water with a tremendous splash and from the splash, the water starts churning in a circular direction.

The sky is dark and filled with stars, but all that I can see is our prized cruiser being engulfed by flames. Teas pour out of my eyes. 

I'm so scared, I think we're going to die! I sob loudly as we get sucked into the whirlpool. 

"I can't hold on!" CJ cries as the current starts to pull us far apart. Our fingers are aching and it hurts to talk, the saltwater in our lungs is starting to take effect.

A huge rock is blasted up from the ocean bottom and up to the surface of the whirlpool. I watch in terror as Rika screams as she gets hurled into the air with the rock right beside her.

"Rika!" We cry in grief.

"They're still not dead!" Amber reminds her companion. With an evil sneer, Randy pulls the trigger and yet another ball of energy is shot out of the barrel.

"Watch out!" I cry but it's too late. The ball hit's CJ right in the chest and he gets blasted away by the force. 

"CJ." I cry as I try to reach out at some unknown figure but nothings there. I clutch my pokemon as the whirlpools throw us in and out of the water. 

Water is all around us; our bodies are aching from the tremendous pain. But I hold tight no matter what. My lungs are aching for the need of air but the only time that I get to breathe is when I get hurled into the air.

My eyes burn from the brine and I can hear Ellie's muffled cries. Dew seems not be as affected as we are, after all he is a water pokemon and he can get out of any situation that involves water, but not this one.

With a huge surge of water from the current, we get hurled into the air once more. I take a deep breath and I just happen to look to see where we are landing and what a surprise! I see a jagged rock.

I scream as we land on the rock and I scream in pain as I hear a cracking sound in my arm, a whooshing pain accompanies it. Then my head gets slammed into the rock and I go unconscious...

Sapphire's P.O.V. 

Oh my God! How can I let that poor girl and her pokemon get mutilated like that? I must save them!

With a huge push from my tail, I speed up to the surface of the violent ocean and land on the rock. I stare at who's doing all this terror to the unconscious girl and her pokemon. I can see a black boat with a man and a woman at the front of the boat with a large gun on the man's shoulders.

"Looky here!" Amber says.

"Wow! We better capture it!" Randy says.

Never! They will never catch me! I will not be defeated by the means of those horrible humans. A swirl of yellow, pink, blue, and purple energy forms on top of my head.

"Shoot it!" Amber cries.

"OK." I say as I shoot out an aurora beam that blasts the boat high into the air. The boat disintegrates by the force of the beam and I smile in satisfaction at the strength of my attack.

Then, I waddle along the sides of the rock and scoot under the girl, bringing her onto my back. For some odd reason the girl still is clutching her pokemon tightly.

She must be a very caring pokemon trainer. I would love to have someone like as a friend. I smile to myself as I use my tail to leap into the water.

I begin to dive into the water but then I remember that those are land animals and that they can't breathe underwater or hold their breath for extended amounts of time.

So I resurface from the ocean and use my paddle-like tail to propel us forward. I periodically look behind me to see if my three companions are still doing fine.

Where am I to take them to? How do I know where they were supposedly going to? I ponder about this as I swim along the waves at close to seven knots per hour. I can't go my full eight knots because of my excess baggage.

Maybe they were going to that island that's about two miles from where we are now. I know how to get there from the back of my head; I've been there so many times. About twenty minutes later, I waddle onto the sand and with a mighty heave I leap into the air, thus tossing my unconscious friends onto the sand. The pokemon of the group start to stir and the little Aipom wakes up first.

"Where am I?" She wonders as she wipes her eyes.

Then she looks at her trainer and her stirring comrade. Her face fills with sadness for her trainer but that sadness is quickly blown away when her friend, the little Marril hops to his feet.

"Dew!" She cries as they embrace each other. I smile at their act of friendship and then they walk over to Rosie.

The Aipom use her tail to slap the girl on the face but she doesn't even stir. Tears appear at the corner of the pair's eyes. They sob quietly as they stare at their fallen trainer.

"She's dead!" The one called Dew cries.

"How did we get here?" Aipom cries.

"That would be me." I say, now stepping close to the Aipom. With lightning fast impulses she slaps me with her tail and I get thrown into the water.

"Hey!" I exclaim as I waddled back. My face is stinging from the slap that she administered.

"I'm so sorry! I was just scared!" She pleads with me as she and her pal approaches me.

"Who are you?" Dew asks.

"I'm Sapphire. I'm called that because of my sapphire blue eyes. My mom named me that." I tell them.

"That's a cool name! I'm Dew and this is my big sister, Ellie!" Dew says as he steps up and gestures towards Ellie. They both have friendly smiles and I stick my white fin out to meet their hands.

"Pleased to have your acquaintance." I reply to their greeting.

"How did we get here?" Ellie asks.

"Well, you all were getting attacked b these horrible people with a huge gun. When you got stranded on a jagged rock, I defeated them by using an aurora beam that blasted their boats to shreds. Then I put you all on my back and swam here to this island." I explain.

"Incredible! Thanks a lot Sapphire!" Ellie says as she pats me on the head. Dew does so too and I smile as I accept their thanks. 

I look at the island to reacquaint myself with the surroundings once more. I hadn't been here in months! The island is quite tropical and it has many palm trees and a sandy beach. I can even see coconuts already ripe for the picking on the palm trees.

"Are you hungry?" I ask the pair.

"Yeah!" They say happily.

I look at a bunch of coconuts in the trees and I aim my head exactly where I want to hit them. I shoot a stream of water at the coconuts and they fall to the ground with a soft thump, thanks to the sand. Ellie and Dew gather the coconuts and bring them over to me, for I am not that useful on land, my flippers don't allow it. But I can find my way around; you just have to have patience with me. I leap into the air and land on the large coconut at just the right angle so that my horn will crack it open. Dew and Ellie look on at me in amazement as I drink the sweet coconut milk. After I'm done with the liquid, I chew on the flaky coconut meat. Ellie uses her powerful tail to puncture her coconut, as well as Dew's open. They using her arms, her strong-arms to drink the juice. My ancestors used to have hands along with fingers, but a couple thousand or perhaps million years ago they evolved into flippers.

"That was delicious." Dew says as he licks the outer edge of his mouth with his small pink tongue.

"I agree." Ellie says with a smile.

"How are we going to wake up your trainer?" I ask them

"I know!" Dew cries. Then he looks at his trainer and sprays his trainer with a blast of cool water. I follow suit and use my water gun attacks also.

The girl comes to and coughs up some water as she raises her upper body into a more elevated position. She pants heavily.

She looks a mess. Her fuchsia hair is plastered to her head. Her clothes are soaking wet and they cling to every part of her body. Her eyes are slightly red from all the brine. Her right arm is soaked with red blood and her arm seems uneven. I pity the girl.

"Mommy!" Dew cries.

"Dew! Ellie!" She exclaims with a slight giggle. She looks so happy to see her pokemon. I just stand off to the side and watch the spectacle that's unfolding. Ellie and Dew latch onto her but Rosie lets out a glass-shattering scream that makes our ears ring. Ellie and Dew step away from her with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Ellie asks her.

"My arm, I think it's broken!" Rosie cries as tears pour out of her eyes, making her vision blurry.

"We need a sling." I say.

Rosie looks at me and gives me an awkward look. Her eyebrow is slightly raised and her sobbing stops momentarily.

"Wow; a Dewgong! What's your name?" She asks.

"I'm Sapphire." I tell her.

"How did I get here? The last thing that I remember is that I got hurled onto a jagged rock by the whirlpool." Rosie asks.

"I saved you." I begin and then I tell her the entire story, piece by piece.

"Wow. Why would they try to kill us? I need to find my friends!" She exclaims as she stands up but only to fall back down again. She screams once more as pain assaults her body.

"What's wrong this time?" Ellie cries.

"My leg is broken too! We're stranded here!" She panics as she cries once more. Ellie walks over to her and slaps her in the face, now sick of her endless babbling.

"Get a hold of yourself! We have to use Emmy so that he can make some sort cast for your arm and leg!" Ellie says with a tone of authority in her voice.

I smile at her behavior. 

"Ellie! How dare you?" Rosie says unbelievingly. Then she reaches at her side and pulls out a shiny crystal sphere.

"Go Emmy!" She says.

A young Ariados with beautiful marking and with crystal clear amethyst eyes comes out of the ball. His eyes soften as he looks at his trainer's dilapidated body.

"Rosie! What happened?" He cries as he scuttles over to his trainer caringly. He must have a really good bond with her, it seems as if all of her pokemon are like that.

"Oh Emmy, we were attacked. But I need your help, desperately. I need you to use your silk so that you can make me a sling and a cast for my arm and leg. But first, I need you, Ellie, to set my bones. Be careful okay?" Rosie explains. Her pokemon nod agreeably and set out to work. 

Ellie hops over and grabs Rosie's leg and touches it tenderly. The minute that Ellie sets her broken femur, Rosie cries out in an agonizing voice. But she holds her tears as Ellie does her arm too. Then, Emmy, the Ariados, shoots a tough, as well as clear, silk that loops itself around the arm and leg. Rosie lets out a sigh of relief after everything is done.

"Oh no, it's getting late, I better take out my house capsule." Rosie says as she pries into her backpack which still, out of everything that we've been through, it still remains untouched. After a few minutes, Rosie throws the backpack down to the sand.

"It's not here! We're going to have to sleep outside, and I need a way to get out of beach. I have to use the bathroom, but there's no tissue! I need a way to move around!" She complains.

"I have an idea!" I say.

"What is it Sapphire?" The foursome asks with hopeful eyes.

"We can down a tree, and then we can hollow it out so that Rosie and you guys can fit in it!" I say.

"Great thinking!" Ellie exclaims.

"I know the perfect pokemon for this job!" Dew exclaims with a wiggle of his arms. 

"Go Starlight!" Rosie says as she pulls out yet another shining ball, as if she could read the mind of her water pokemon.

A pretty Ledian with glistening wings and a shiny red armor appears in front of us. After our introduction we have her, along with Ellie, use their swift attacks to chop down a large tree with a large trunk. Then, with a long time of cutting it in half and cutting out a space big enough for them, the rough-cut of the half-cylinder sled is complete.

"Ready?" I ask Dew.

"Uh huh!" He replies as we climb onto a large gray stone. Then, on the count of three, we use our water guns to weather, or in other words, sand down the roughness of the sled. Once we're complete, we have a sled that is as smooth as polished cabinets and something that is going to be a major help to us all, especially Rosie.

The sky just starts to darken once we fasten two silk ropes to the sled. One rope is attached to Emmy by his abdomen, and the other is attached to Starlight's body. 

Dew, Ellie, Rosie, and I somehow managed to squeeze into the log and on the count of three we set off on our "chariot" around the island.

"Wow!" Rosie exclaims.

"It's so smooth; it's not even hard to pull!" Starlight says as she flaps her wings rapidly.

"You're right!" Rosie says as we veer out of the way of a large tree. Her almost dry hair blows in the wind and for once, she has a smile on her once disgruntled face.

Eventually, we make our way to a small, yet very snug alcove that happens to be tucked away in a secret corner that looks out onto the ocean. What a view!

"I'm so cold," Rosie says through chattering teeth: her entire body trembles. I, however, felt sorry for the lass: here she was freezing cold and I'm over here with a thin coat of fur and three layers of insulating blubber. If only she had a fire pokemon¾or maybe I can¾no, that won't work. Or....perhaps it would.

"Hey Emmy, do you consider that silk of yours to be pretty insulating?"

"I suppose so, but I never thought of it in that way. I just evolved."

Starlight leaps into the sky and hovers over Rosie and sprinkles a glittery power over her body. Rosie takes a deep breath and she falls asleep without any resistance and no complaints.

I look at the other pokemon and we agree, mentally, that we should all huddle together because it was going to be a long night for all of us...

****

TO BE CONTINUED....


End file.
